Mr Darcy's Persistent Pursuit
by PemberleyFan
Summary: What if Elizabeth and Darcy had both kept their tempers when he made his first proposal? With no angry outbursts, Darcy might not have known why Elizabeth turned him down or written his letter to explain his side of the story. This story begins just as Darcy and Elizabeth are about to lose their manners, but decide to control themselves instead.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Darcy fixed his gaze upon her in astonishment. Elizabeth readily perceived that, although he had spoken of doubt and uncertainty, in reality he had been very sure that she would give him the answer he desired. She looked away, not meeting his gaze, wishing for the awkward moment to pass as quickly as possible. Several moments passed in silence.

At length Mr. Darcy turned and strode towards the far side of the room, then turned abruptly back to her. Elizabeth could see the struggle between his native pride and the humiliation of his current rejection reflected in his face. "Forgive my forwardness, madam," he said in a voice not at all like his usual haughty tones. "I have no desire to be the cause of any unpleasantness to you, and I hope in the future we shall both be able to forget this interview as quickly as possible, for both our sakes. But I must ask. Was I so mistaken in my estimation of you, to think that you had perhaps come to have some regard for me?"

Elizabeth's surprise was even greater now, if possible. To think that Mr. Darcy had believed she had come to care for him! How could he possibly have overlooked her teasing tone, her piercing remarks towards him, and her avoidance of his company? Certainly she had never desired his good opinion! But he was waiting for her answer, and she must give him an answer that would be honest, yet not compromise her own peace of mind. She was not obligated to list every objection she had to his person. Indeed, she dared not mention Jane or Bingley. She did not know how much Darcy confided in his friend, yet it was reasonable to suppose that any words about Jane might make it to Bingley's ears, and she would not invade Jane's privacy. Could she tell him that she knew about his treatment of Wickham? No, Darcy was a powerful man, with friends in many places. Elizabeth would be sorry to be the instrument by which Wickham was punished once again.

She need not give him any reason at all for her refusal. A simple, "No," ought to be enough. But there was a look, an expression on his face as he gazed at her, which required an explanation from her. The disappearance of his haughty look had unexpectedly revealed a man who would be deeply hurt by any refusal she gave, and she had no wish to be cruel. She chose, instead, to raise the one instance that involved her own feelings only, without involving anybody else's story. "Mr. Darcy, at almost the beginning of our acquaintance, even before the formation of it, I was painfully aware of your opinion of me. I had no reason to believe your opinion altered, and my own regard for you never had a chance to form after that."

Darcy looked at her with incredulity. "The beginning of our acquaintance, madam?"

"At the very first ball you attended in our country, with Mr. Bingley. Surely you recall?"

He continued to regard her with puzzlement. "Mr. Darcy, at Sir William's assembly, you said that I was not handsome enough to tempt you."

Darcy's face paled and he sat abruptly down, with his hand to his mouth, staring out the front window. After a moment he said, with some difficulty, "I must beg your pardon. It has been many months now since I have believed you to be the handsomest woman of my acquaintance."

Elizabeth looked away, too embarrassed to say a word. She hoped, she prayed that the Collinses might abruptly return and put an end to this painful interview, even as Mr. Darcy asked in a gentle tone, "Is there any chance that I might be able to undo that poor first impression? A mere apology for such an unkind statement, made in a moment of pique, could never be enough. Tell me what I may do, anything that might make it possible to change your estimation of me. Perhaps with time the memory of my poor manners might fade, and in time, your present inclination might be reversed."

"Mr. Darcy, I do not even know you, and you do not know me. We have scarcely had half a dozen conversations between the two of us, and those conversations have been marked by more pauses and silences than any exchange of ideas. Indeed, there could scarcely be two people who have had less to say to each other than we have, until now. I repeat, sir, that although my manners may have been at fault, I have never intended to engage your affections, and it was done most unconsciously. Please allow me to express my gratitude for your offer, but I must decline the honor of your proposal."

"Forgive me, then, for my intrustion upon your piece of mind," Mr. Darcy replied formally, hardly knowing where to look. "I believed I had made my intentions towards you clear, and that you were, in fact, anticipating my address. The fault has been mind; please do not distress yourself with any recriminations. Please accept my sincere wishes for all possible future happiness." He stood, bowed, and made his exit, leaving Elizabeth in a high state of agitation.

Mr. Darcy, in love with her! And so much in love as to defy the expectations of his family, to disregard her fortune and connections, and make his proposals in the very shadow of a relative who would not but disapprove, and that most vigorously. Could she be so dear to him? Could his affections truly have overcome such obstacles? His manners were at fault, surely. He had dwelt on the inferiority of her connections in a way destined to be offensive to her, yet still he had declared himself, and with a surprising directness that spoke of the strength of his feelings. Her rejection must have been painful, exceedingly so, yet the manner of his leave-taking was charity itself.

How had Mr. Darcy come to believe that she cared for him? She could think only of the morning walks, three of them, where he had joined her. The first time they had walked together had been truly by accident, at least on her part. She had not welcomed Darcy's company when he suddenly appeared, but she could hardly have turned him away without awkwardness. The other two times had been in the same grove, at the same time of day. He must have thought that she had appeared there again in the hopes of meeting with him again! How unfortunate that she had not perceived his intentions before, and that now he must think she had been willfully deceiving him.

She was glad that she had mastered herself and not shown anger at the manner of his proposal. If she had given vent to the indignity she felt at some of his statements, she would not have heard the unvoiced passion behind every word. Then too, her indignation on Jane's behalf threatened to raise its head, and that alone could have caused her to say things she might have regretted later. Even her knowledge of how he had hurt Wickham could have come to the fore, if she had given full vent to everything she truly thought about him. She congratulated herself on her self-control and her narrow escape from exposure of her own passions

So much had happened that she felt a headache coming on, and the indisposition she had previously pleaded now became true. Feeling unequal to Charlotte's perceptive gaze, she retired for the night, but sleep came only hours later.

Darcy left the parsonage in a daze, hardly knowing where his feet were heading, hoping that they would somehow carry him to Rosings of their own accord. His heart was urging him to turn around and go back to the parsonage, to Elizabeth, to plead his case with her, and controlling that urge took most of his conscious energy. The rest of his mental energy was being used to recall all of his interactions with Elizabeth from November until the current day. How could he have misread her so badly? He had spoken nothing but the truth—he thought Elizabeth to be patiently awaiting his addresses, recognizing the struggles he had faced as he overcame his own arguments against a union with her. No doubt she was conscious of those arguments without him having to point them out—her lack of fortune, her poor connections, the lack of propriety in her family. She had to have known them. All women were aware of their advantages and disadvantages in marriage from the time they first entered society. She would have been more so, being one of five daughters from an entailed estate, knowing the reasons why Jane, for all her loveliness, had yet to receive any offers. Even Bingley could not, should not, overlook those reasons against offering for Jane.

Darcy stopped dead in his tracks, a new thought entering his mind. Did Elizabeth know? Did she suspect that he had played a role in separating Bingley from her sister? He stood still, the April breeze blowing on his face, as he replayed their conversation in his head. What reasons had she given for declining his offer? She had said that she had heard his horrible statement about her last fall, that her dislike of him had been fixed at that time, and that she had not cared to know him since. No. She did not know about Bingley. Had she known she no doubt would have been merciless to him, caring for her sister as she did

He resumed his quick stride. Elizabeth was right. She did not know him, and her first impression of him had been that ill-fated statement at their first assembly, a statement made only to prevent further conversation with Sir William Lucas. He would have to explain that to her, explain why he said it and then apologize profusely. Surely she would let him plead his case, if he could just speak to her again. Deep in thought, he entered Rosings by the back entrance, thus avoiding his aunt's notice, and went directly to the suite he shared with his cousin. He must begin again with Elizabeth, go more slowly this time, and lessen her ill opinion of him. Hopefully her reluctance was based simply on the affront he had caused her that one time. Elizabeth was generous, kind to others, and possessed a forgiving nature. He had seen that for himself. She had withstood attacks from Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst many times without the least ire, and she had maintained a friendship with Charlotte Lucas even after Charlotte had accepted the proposal of Mr. Collins, a proposal that rightly should have been made to one of her sisters. Thank heavens Mr. Collins had not proposed to Elizabeth herself! Mrs. Bennet would hardly have allowed her daughter to decline such an offer, with Jane already as good as spoken for and the other sisters still so young. Yes, Mr. Darcy thought, he just needed time to make amends for his thoughtless remark. Elizabeth would forgive him, he would renew his addresses, and all would be well.

He sat on the edge of his bed and allowed his valet to begin undoing his tall boots. His gaze rested on the oak writing desk opposite. Perhaps he should start by writing Elizabeth a letter? He was fluent and articulate in writing, much more so than in the spoken word. He could write Elizabeth a letter tonight and put it into her hands tomorrow morning, in the grove where she liked to walk. She would read his words of remorse, her heart would soften, and he could continue to court her. But he discarded this thought almost immediately. A note would be difficult for her to explain to others if she were caught with it. Propriety dictated that an exchange of letters would not take place between a couple that were not engaged. Her reputation could be damaged. She could even be forced to marry him if her reputation suffered enough, a circumstance that Darcy did not find appealing. Heaven forbid that odious parson should discover Elizabeth with a note from Darcy! No, he would find time to speak with her alone, then pursue her again with all possible decorum. This time she could not claim to be ignorant of his interest in her.

The next morning Elizabeth rose later than usual, having lost much sleep the night before. Her headache had abated but not disappeared by the time she appeared at breakfast, and Charlotte looked at her with concern. "Truly, Lizzy, I had hoped that an evening of rest at home would help you feel better, not worse. You look more peaked today than last night. Shall I call the apothecary?"

"No, I thank you, Charlotte. I believe a bit of fresh air will help cure whatever ails me, and I plan to take my usual walk this morning. Perhaps you would care to join me?" Elizabeth hoped her friend would agree to accompany her, so that she would be certain of not running into Darcy again by herself.

"I am afraid not. Lady Catherine has asked Mr. Collins to produce the household books this afternoon for her perusal, and I must review them for him this morning. I shall accompany you tomorrow, perhaps."

Elizabeth rather doubted that Mr. Darcy would want to see her again, but she took the precaution of striking out into a new path that morning, one which she had not yet explored. Her thoughts were still occupied with the scene she had passed through the night before, and the beauties of the greening trees and emerging flower buds were barely noticed. Mr. Darcy had certainly presented his suit in the most unforgivable way. Never had she heard of a man who pointed out all the shortcomings of his potential bride to the potential bride herself! Never, except perhaps for Mr. Collins in his proposal to her. But then Mr. Collins was a particular and unique case. Her mouth twitched as she imagined Darcy's indignation at being compared to Mr. Collins Yet upon reflection, she realized that it was possible that Darcy's words about her low connections were meant as a sort of confidence, an acknowledgement of the difficulties he felt in looking for a union with her, and not meant to disparage her. Perhaps he spoke freely out of a mistaken belief that by listing the objections he had had to overcome, he was complimenting her with the strength of his attachment to her. A rational scheme, to be sure, but one that might explain his manners to her if she knew him better, if she were more familiar with his manners and ways of thinking. Still, his chance remark about her lack of beauty stung her pride even now, and she could not overlook his role in Jane's life and in Wickham's life. She had no desire to know Mr. Darcy any better.

She was unfamiliar with this part of the park in which she now walked, a charming copse with a small brook wending its way slowly through. The path she was on cleared the brook with a low footbridge, and then rounded a tree abruptly as it turned back towards Rosings. The trees suddenly behind her, Elizabeth recognized that she had entered her favorite grove from another angle. There stood the gate separating the parsonage from the great house, the palings shining white in the morning sun, and there stood Mr. Darcy, facing away from her, looking earnestly at the pathway from where she usually entered. Clearly he had been waiting for her again.

She started with confusion and abruptly turned away, but he had heard her footstep and approached her immediately. "Miss Bennet, I have been walking the park for some time in the hope of meeting you. Will you allow me to walk with you?"

She had much rather not walk with Mr. Darcy at all, not after their conversation of the previous night, but she could think of no way to politely decline. Mr. Darcy took her silence for assent and fell in beside her as they proceeded forward, offering her his arm as he did so. Elizabeth, embarrassed, took it, but did not dare to meet his eye. They proceeded for a minute or two without saying a word. Elizabeth was determined not to break the silence, and Mr. Darcy obliged her by beginning the conversation.

"I feel, Miss Bennet, that I owe you an apology after our conversation of last night. I put you in a difficult, even humiliating, position, and you deserve a full explanation." He paused to look down at her, his brows furrowing in concern.

"You owe me nothing, Mr. Darcy, nor I you. We misunderstood each other's actions and words, which led to your proposal and my refusal, and that is the end of the matter. There is no need to belabor the point."

Darcy shook his head. "That, too, was uncomfortable, but I am not speaking of my offer to you. I refer to my unguarded words about you at the assembly last fall."

Elizabeth looked at him archly. "Where you found me not handsome enough to _tempt_ you?" She still felt uncomfortable speaking to him so freely after his startling proposal, but she could not resist the chance to tease him.

Darcy flushed. "I did not actually mean those words."

"Clearly not, or you would not have been _tempted_ to propose last evening."

He pressed on. "When Bingley and I first entered the assembly, I could not help but be aware of the interest that we attracted in such a small assembly. Where the society is larger, such as in Town, our appearance is of little interest, but in country society we are sure of being pointed out and watched. Every move we make is monitored, every step we take commented upon. Every time we ask for the favor of a dance, tongues wag to determine the date of the upcoming marriage with the lady in question. Our fortunes are brought up, discussed, weighed in the balances, and measured for their relative value."

Elizabeth gazed steadfastly forward, her face revealing nothing, but she silently acknowledged the truth of his statement. It was true. Before Darcy and Bingley had been half an hour at the assembly, every person there knew their names, family situations, and fortunes.

"Meryton, of course, is much the same as any other country assembly. I dislike being the object of such scrutiny, and taking my turn on the dance floor invites even more. When Sir William approached me I was already fatigued from the evening's activities, and had no desire to invite more attention, yet he persisted in his efforts. I could think of no other way of discouraging him than saying that nobody there was tempting enough for me. In that way, he gave over his attempts to entice me to participate, and I knew that nobody there would then desire me to join them."

"Mr. Darcy, I am sure I do not believe you. All you had to do was say that you did not care to dance, or plead fatigue. There was no need to insult me or any other young lady." She looked directly at him for the first time, wanting him to know that she did not accept his flimsy excuse.

He inclined his head in acknowledgement. "You are correct. All of the reasons I have just stated do not excuse my behavior that night. Though all of my objections were true, and valid, the fact remains that I insulted you. And the main reason I could not bring myself to simply state that I was fatigued, or that I did not care to dance, was because of my abominable pride and temper. Both get the better of me at times, and I let them do so that evening. I did not behave in a gentlemanly way, and for that I must beg your pardon."

Elizabeth hardly knew how to answer. Mr. Darcy had at once confirmed and contradicted every previous impression of himself. She had always believed him to be an ill-tempered, unpleasant sort of man, and now he had confirmed his ill temper and pride. Yet he had also humbled himself enough to apologize to her for an offense long past, and on a day when his pride must surely have been propelling him to run as far away as possible from the woman who had humiliated him most by rejecting his proposal. Once again, contrary to every expectation, he was showing a new side of himself.

She said nothing, her face perplexed as she tried to take in this new information. Darcy regarded her earnestly. "Please, Miss Bennet, tell me that you will accept my apology. I offer it most sincerely."

"You perplex me exceedingly, Mr. Darcy, " Elizabeth finally answered, neatly avoiding a direct answer.

"In what way, Miss Bennet?"

"Merely that I am trying to understand your character, and am failing quite impressively. I cannot make it out at all. You have made an offer, I have refused, and I would expect you to decamp from my disgraceful company at your earliest opportunity. There is no need to press your apology upon me again."

"My honor demands that I do all in my power to make amends where possible. There is nothing further to understand."

"Am I to understand that, if I give you this forgiveness, you will then regard yourself as having redeemed your honor? And having thus cleared your conscience, will you then feel no further obligation to pursue my company?"

"If it is your wish, then of course I will importune you no further." He hesitated. "However, I have another purpose in speaking to you this morning. As you said last night, you and I do not know each other. I presumed too much in making you an offer upon an acquaintance that was, in your eyes, inadequate for such a purpose. If it is agreeable, I would like to further our acquaintance."

"You wish to court me?" Elizabeth asked, with a feeling of disbelief. Would this man never go away?

"I do. When you come to know me, you will find that I am persistent in pursuing something of value to me. I am not easily put off by encountering obstacles. But, of course, the choice is entirely yours. Should you tell me not to persist you need not worry that I will impose myself upon you at all. I merely ask for the opportunity to start anew with you, as I should have started long ago."

They had reached the end of the palings that separated the parsonage from the park and by mutual accord they stopped and faced each other. Elizabeth studied the ground, earnestly wishing that her tongue, usually given to fluency, would not pick this moment to become immobile. She had too many things that she wished to say to him, yet did not think it wise to voice any of them. The affection of such a man was flattering, to be sure, but she still remembered his failings of character—his interference with Jane and Bingley, and his heinous treatment of Wickham. If she allowed his courtship, these were topics she must and would raise. And yet now, she wondered about her own conclusions of his character. Teasing, teasing man! Would she ever be able to understand him, and did she even want to try?

The silence, to Darcy's ears, was unbearable. "Miss Bennet?" he inquired anxiously, inclining his head to look into her face.

Elizabeth finally raised her head. "Mr. Darcy, I gladly give you my pardon for your remark at the Meryton assembly. I believe, as you said, that you succumbed to a momentary fit of mood that controlled your temper, and that you would not say again what you said then. As for courtship—" her brow wrinkled, "I believe that I must ask—"

"Capital day, cousin!" came the Colonel's interrupting voice. "I trust I am not interrupting your ramble with Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth and Darcy recollected their circumstances and greeted the Colonel with as much courtesy as they could under the circumstances. His smiling face and genial manner did not indicate that he noticed any awkwardness in their circumstances. While Elizabeth was relieved that her interview with the gentleman was at an end, Darcy felt all the frustration possible in such a moment of interruption. He was anxious to converse privately with Elizabeth again, and hear her response to his question, but was instead forced to join his cousin as they walked Elizabeth back to the parsonage. Their conversation would have to wait until another time. Having reached the parsonage, both gentlemen waited on Mrs. Collins, then made their way back to Rosings.

Darcy had previously fixed it with Colonel Fitzwilliam that they would quit Rosings on the next morning, and originally he had planned to make this known to Lady Catherine that evening. But until he had a clear answer from Elizabeth he was unwilling to take his leave. He must find a way to communicate with her again, and he must ascertain if there were any other obstacles he must overcome in order to win her affection. His whole attention was focused, whenever possible, on guessing what Elizabeth would have said next if they had not been interrupted.

That evening at Rosings brought him no relief. The party from the parsonage were not included in Lady Catherine's group, and Darcy spent much of the time after dinner recalling hearing Elizabeth perform on the pianoforte. He had rarely heard anything that had brought him as much pleasure. Lady Catherine's officious inquiries into his affairs offered no fair consolation. It was ironic that meditating on a thing so pleasant made him such unpleasant company, as his preoccupation made him sober and uncommunicative. He longed for an early end to the evening, when he could retire at a decent hour that would leave him with uninterrupted time to consider his next steps.

For the next two days Darcy applied himself to his aunt's estate matters with a thoroughness it did not usually command. Lady Catherine and Colonel Fitzwilliam were both surprised to hear that there were unresolved issues with several tenant farms and that Darcy would be unable to return to Town for at least several days. He rose earlier than usual each morning and walked in the park, hoping to meet Elizabeth, but he did not encounter her again. He did not know whether to attribute her absence to a wish to avoid his presence, or to the fact that each morning had been unusually chilly and with a light rain.

The following evening, his patience was finally rewarded by seeing the Collins party arrive at Rosings for a pre-arranged evening. They arrived shortly after dinner was cleared, and Darcy escorted Mrs. Collins into the drawing room, followed by the Colonel escorting Elizabeth. As they sat, Elizabeth looked towards Darcy with an expression that seemed to indicate her willingness to speak with him, but there was no room near her for him to sit and he remained where he was in silent frustration.

Lady Catherine and Mr. Collins started the evening's entertainment. "If it pleases your ladyship, I have prepared the revision of the message I will deliver on Sunday and am prepared to submit it for your approval at this time, "Mr. Collins stated.

Lady Catherine inclined her head in acknowledgement. "I will review it at my leisure tomorrow or the next day, and will have it returned to you so that you may practice its delivery adequately. I trust you made the changes I suggested."

"Your ladyship is all condescension and affability, as usual. I did indeed make the changes you recommended, and I added some few comments of my own to the remarks you made."

"Do you normally submit your sermons to her ladyship ahead of time?" Elizabeth asked.

"Indeed I do, at her kind request. She is gracious enough to give me guidance on what message should be delivered and even, at times, indicates exactly what is to be said. "

"And what is the subject of this week's sermon?"

Mr. Collins smiled brightly at her interest. "The homily will be from St. Luke, the story of the Good Samaritan. As the sermon was first written, the main point was going to be the utter irresponsibility of traveling so far a distance as Jerusalem to Jericho without a suitable escort to provide security and to protect against the sort of mischievous persons as one sometimes encounters on the road."

"I imagine that is a point of the parable that not many of your parishioners will have encountered," Elizabeth commented. "Indeed, it is difficult to see how one could improve upon that lesson from the text."

"Oh, but indeed it could be improved! Lady Catherine, upon reviewing it, pointed out that the real lesson of the story, the real moral, lies in the fact that the Good Samaritan was obviously a person of some means, culture, and high refinement, to so generously provide for someone so far beneath his station. And while we may all aspire to such superior character, such charitable impulses are best left to those of genteel station and rank, who can easily determine who is most deserving of their efforts."

"I am sure your parishioners will agree, once they have had a chance to hear your thoughts and to learn the source of such insight."

"Miss Bennet is wise beyond her years to accept the guidance of those above her station," commented Lady Catherine. "She might make a good governess one day, if she is unable to contract a suitable marriage. Miss Bennet, I believe you had one eligible offer of marriage already," here Mr. Collins bowed, "which you saw fit to decline. It worked out well for Mrs. Collins, who might never have found a husband otherwise, but it did not speak well for your future prospects. Have you never had any other more eligible offers?"

Elizabeth's color changed and she gave an involuntary glance towards Darcy, who looked earnestly at her. Until now he had not heard that Mr. Collins had ever made an offer for Elizabeth, and his whole mind remained fixed on that possibility, which in his estimation, must have been most repulsive to her. He was almost immobilized with horror at the very thought. Lady Catherine did not notice and continued uninterrupted. "Your older sister, too, is unmarried still. Most extraordinary! But perhaps not, when there is no fortune to be had. I am told she is quite lovely, but gentlemen must have more to live off of than a pretty face. Were I her mother, I should never have allowed her to remain single so long. I would have most strenuously insisted that some suitable match be arranged, no matter how distasteful to those involved, so that the prospects of the younger sisters might not be materially diminished."

Mrs. Collins demonstrated her own good breeding at that point by asking Elizabeth if she would favor them all with a song on the pianoforte. Lady Catherine looked vexed at the interruption but allowed it to go forward, and Darcy recovered enough to accompany her to the instrument, hoping he might now speak to her privately. He stood near and turned pages as she played her first selection, which was well received. As she started her second song, a glance to the rest of the room showed that the others were absorbed in their own conversations. As there was no chance of being overheard now, he took a risk and said, "I had not realized that you had an offer of marriage from Mr. Collins at one point."

Elizabeth kept her eyes fixed on her music, but she arched one eyebrow. "I did receive such an offer, and I must say he was most reluctant to accept my rejection!"

"And after that, he turned his attentions to your friend?"

"It was no loss to me, and it made a providential match for her. " She glanced up at him. "I do find it amusing that you and Mr. Collins have something so unexpectedly in common."

Darcy was taken aback by the comparison to his aunt's parson and did not speak for a moment. Finally he said, "I hope that I am more successful in my suit than he was in his. Please tell me that you will permit my attentions further. You are too fair to reject something, or someone, you do not know."

"My sister Jane was in town these three months past," she answered, seeming not to hear him. "Did you happen to see her there at all?"

"I did not have that pleasure," he answered with some confusion. "She was staying with her aunt and uncle, I presume?" Darcy pondered inwardly why she had abruptly asked that question. Why did she ask if he had seen Jane instead of answering whether he could court her? She had already asked him that exact same question not many days before, had she not? He was certain that she had.

"Of what are you speaking?" Lady Catherine's strident voice interrupted. "I would have my share of the conversation! If it is music you are discussing, I insist on taking part."

"We were discussing some of the intricacies of this piece, your ladyship. I was telling Mr. Darcy that certain passages have defied my attempts at mastery, and he was encouraging me to persist in understanding them better. He believes that with time and familiarity, I may come to appreciate this music more." She looked at Darcy significantly.

"Indeed, that was my statement, " Darcy concurred, hardly knowing what he was saying. "Time, familiarity, and constant exposure to the difficult measures will invariably make them easier to understand, and greater understanding leads to appreciation and greater enjoyment."

"I believe the composer may have made a mistake in this particular passage," Elizabeth continued smoothly, indicating a line on the second page. "He clearly wrote the melody in such a way as to sound as though it would resolve at this point, but then the melody moves up instead of down, and it does not resolve at all. It leaves one with an unsatisfied feeling."

"Perhaps, " Darcy commented gravely, "at the time he wrote it, the composer felt that the resolution was fair and just, but now he realizes that corrections are needed."

"Then let us hope he realizes where he went astray and makes the needed corrections as soon as possible," Elizabeth finished brightly. "Until then, I will play it no more. Miss Lucas, will you not favor us with your playing?" She vacated the instrument, leaving Darcy to turn pages for Maria Lucas until Colonel Fitzwilliam took his place.

Darcy determined from this conversation that Elizabeth had answered his question in an indirect way. In speaking of music, she was referring to his pursuit of her. He, Darcy, was the composer who thought his efforts to claim her hand would be resolved easily. Instead, her own feelings were unresolved, and she needed to come to know him better before accepting him. The explanation for this coded message was easily determined in this manner.

Yet, although this explanation suited well, he himself also had an unsatisfied feeling with the conversation. Some element was missing, some further meaning eluded him, and he struggled to understand what it might be. She had spoken of needed corrections, not of time needed. Indeed, he realized that he had been the one to bring up needing time, and not Elizabeth. Then too, she also spoke of resolution. What resolution did she seek? In his mind, the resolution would be reached when she accepted his hand, but that did not appear to be her meaning. Finally, he had noted that although she spoke with a smile and without obvious censure, there had been a strong emotion in her face when she spoke to him. The expression in her fine eyes had hinted of reprimand or reproof, hidden just under the surface. She was not pleased with him for some reason, and he longed to know what that reason might be, or if his own anxiety was making him imagine things.

Elizabeth, for her part, was well-satisfied with the evening so far. She had hoped for some way to express her reservations to Mr. Darcy in a way that would not attract the attention of the others, and in this she had succeeded. Mr. Darcy had understood her hidden statement, that there were unresolved matters between them before she could consider a courtship, and his serious look in response to her statement told her that he would consider well what those matters might be. Her question about Jane would surely guide him to the right answer.

Lady Catherine eventually called the group to play cards with her, and they all gathered around the table, except for Miss de Burgh and her nurse. Miss De Burgh was occupied in watching and listening to the others while she pulled her blankets more closely around her, and her nurse asked insistently if the room were too cool or the lights too bright. Mr. Collins took the opportunity to state that he was most happy to play cards if his noble patroness so desired, as he saw nothing about the pastime that was incompatible with the profession of a clergyman.

As they played, Lady Catherine asked Mr. Darcy about estate matters. "I am told, Darcy, that you spent an uncommon amount of time in the stables today, with the grooms. Tell me what commanded such attention, for I believe all the little matters there, which usually take up so much time, are well in hand."

"Generally speaking, they are," he answered, "but yesterday afternoon I had observed a yearling with a curious habit which I wished to investigate further. This animal was in the habit of approaching any doorway only from the left side, when given an opportunity, and would become quite agitated when someone approached him on the left side of his body. He would also fix the doorway with a stare from his right eye. I began to fear that the vision in his left eye was impaired."

"I would have told you, had you asked," Lady Catherine rejoined. "John told me about that animal two weeks ago, and we had the best farrier in the country examine him. The horse had a cyst in the left eye, but it is healing well and he will be much improved shortly."

"He may have had a cyst; I do not know about that. But I saw no cyst today. What I did observe was a mare in the small paddock, a mare who would approach the gate of the paddock in a similar manner as this yearling, always from the left to the right. I inquired and found that the yearling was the offspring of this mare, that she had been injured in an accident with a gate years ago, and that ever since, she has approached gates only by using the vision in her remaining uninjured eye. The foal merely learned the behavior from his mother."

"It is curious, is it not," Colonel Fitwilliam offered, "that offspring can learn such behaviors from their parents. A behavior that is healthy and sensible in one person may be observed, absorbed, and then imitated in a non-sensical way in the next generation."

"I suppose," said Charlotte, "that if we could look upon our own parents and family with true objectivity there might be many behaviors that we would see as objectionable in others, but find perfectly normal among those we love. Familiarity often dulls our sensitivity, unless we see the behaviors again with fresh eyes, and we tolerate in familiars what we would never tolerate in strangers."

"I agree," concurred Elizabeth. "Scarcely a family exists but would have some cause for embarrassment in it somewhere, when viewed in a dispassionate way."

"That is certainly not the case with my family!" Lady Catherine cried. "The de Bourghs have never stooped to the low manners of those around them, but instead have set the standard for all public behaviors. My own manners have always been celebrated famously wherever I go."

"It is a blessing to have relations for which there is no cause to blush." Elizabeth caught Darcy's eye as she said this, and was pleased to note that the corners of his mouth twitched as he glanced involuntarily at his aunt. "Tell me, Mr. Darcy, how did the grooms respond to your assessment of the yearling's behavior? Will they work on training him and correcting the fault?"

"The grooms expressed their appreciation of my knowledge of husbandry," Darcy rejoined, "a knowledge I hope to expand upon in the future." He observed Elizabeth gravely as he said this, and she was forced to admit to herself that she must once again revise her opinion of him, as she fought to hide a private smile.

"Darcy, I have never seen you so taken by a woman," declared Colonel Fitzwilliam in their private suite later that night. They sat in the small study, each sipping a final brandy before retiring.

"I hope my interest was not obvious."

"I don't believe so. I only knew about it because you told me. Rest assured, our aunt is unaware, or you and the lovely Miss Bennet would be dismissed forthwith!"

"A fearsome thought indeed. I should not wish to cause Miss Bennet any discomfort or subject her to Lady Catherine's abuse."

"Then you had best dismiss _yourself_ forthwith, before she discovers your interest for herself. You were so demonstrative tonight, it's a wonder she hasn't realized your real interest in 'estate matters'. Certainly you should decamp before announcing your engagement. When will that be?"

"I do not know."

"Generally, an engagement follows immediately on the heels of the proposal, so when will _that_ be?"

"You misunderstand the situation, Edward. I made her an offer three nights ago, and she declined." Darcy stared into the fire moodily.

"Good God! You cannot be serious!" Edward stared in absolute surprise. "Has she already had another offer that she may not decline?"

"Not at all. I believe her reasons were much more personal."

"And what were they? Or do I dare too much by asking?"

Darcy shook his head. "You may ask, but I cannot tell you, for I do not know. She mentioned an insulting statement which I made last autumn within her hearing. I apologized and she has accepted the apology, yet I believe she still has something against me. She as much as told me tonight that she will not accept a courtship until I correct whatever the matter is."

"However did you have this conversation, Darcy, under Lady Catherine's very nose? And without her awareness?"

Darcy briefly related the substance of Elizabeth's conversation at the pianoforte, leaving out the curious change of subject.

"I applaud your taste, Darcy. What a mistress she will make for Pemberley, if she will accept you! I as much as told Miss Elizabeth several days ago, that had I the means to marry where I wished, she would not be safe from me."

"You were speaking of marriage with Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy began to wonder how many men had intentions towards Elizabeth besides himself, and then considered that it was surprising there were not more suitors for her hand.

"Last week sometime, in a general way, nothing serious. We spoke of you more than of me, truthfully. I must say she did not seem well pleased with you at the time."

Darcy regarded his cousin with an incredulous look. "You spoke of me? And she did not approve of me?"

"She questioned your interference with your friend last autumn."

Now Darcy absolutely started, and could not look away. "How did she know about that?"

"It came about in our conversation. I told her about the care you take of your friends, how you prevented Bingley from making a most imprudent match with a lady who was eminently unsuitable, though I told her I was not certain that it was Bingley. She deemed your interference officious."

In great agitation Darcy rose and crossed to the window, looking out into the night without seeing. "Edward, the woman Bingley admired is Miss Elizabeth's older sister, Jane Bennet."

"You counseled Bingley against offering marriage to the elder Miss Bennet, on the basis of family objections, yet you offered for the younger Miss Bennet? Darcy, have you taken leave of your senses? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I was being kinder to him than to myself!"

"I doubt that Miss Elizabeth will appreciate such generosity."

"I did not separate them out of my own desire," Darcy responded earnestly, turning to face his cousin. "I was convinced by my close observation of Miss Bennet that her heart had not been touched, that her affections were not engaged, and that Bingley was in serious danger of committing himself to a loveless marriage. I reminded him that the dutiful daughter of an ambitious mother like Mrs. Bennet would have to accept his attentions, regardless of her own inclination. But for Miss Elizabeth to have taken such offense must mean that Miss Bennet truly did feel hurt when Bingley left her. Clearly I misjudged her affections. That explains why tonight, for the second time in a week, Miss Elizabeth asked if I had seen her sister in town."

"And did you?"

"I did not. Miss Bennet called on Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst in January, and they eventually called on her in return. I understand that after that, Bingley's sisters completely dropped the acquaintance. They were most anxious to avoid their brother meeting with Miss Bennet either by accident or design."

"So there you have it, Darcy. You have been discovered. Your plan to advance on Miss Elizabeth's defenses has been routed, and she not only has the upper hand, she has you in complete retreat. It is time to raise the white flag."

"My faults according to her estimation must be heavy indeed," said Darcy. "Yet there is a relief in knowing the worst. This is a mistake that can be easily remedied. I must undo the damage that has been done in separating Bingley from Miss Bennet, let Miss Elizabeth know that I have owned my error and made what correction I can, and then hope that we may continue."

The colonel eyed him with unrestrained curiosity. "Please tell me your strategy, for your ambition rivals that of Napoleon."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Many thanks to everyone who commented and gave such wonderful feedback on the first part of this story. I'm trying to make each installment a slightly more manageable length for reading. **_

Part 2

The ladies of the parsonage were greatly surprised the next morning when Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam called upon them to make their adieus.

"We have just informed our aunt of our immediate departure," the colonel stated, "and have come to take our leave of you as well. My cousin finds that he has urgent business in Town that cannot wait, and we shall be off before the afternoon."

"Is all well, Mr. Darcy?" Mrs. Collins inquired courteously. "I trust you have had no bad news? Your company will be much missed at Rosings."

"All is well, I thank you," Darcy replied. "I have merely become aware of an issue that needs my presence to remedy. I believe it best that it be resolved at once." He kept his eyes on Mrs. Collins as he spoke, and Elizabeth could read nothing in his countenance.

"Lady Catherine must have been dismayed to hear of your sudden change in plans. I know how fond she is of you," said Mrs. Collins, which both gentlemen acknowledged with a nod.

"She is much disappointed, of course, but she knows that things like this come up from time to time, and cannot be avoided. She will have consolation in your company, Mrs. Collins, and in that of your friends, " the colonel responded graciously.

"Our own visit will be ending soon as well," Elizabeth said. "Our plans are to leave on Saturday."

"I am sorry to hear that," the colonel answered heartily. "I hope we may meet again soon, whether here or in another place. Will you go directly to Hartfordshire?"

"Not directly. We shall first stop at my aunt and uncle Gardiner's, in town."

Darcy addressed Elizabeth. "Miss Bennet, when next we meet, I shall request the pleasure of your performance on the pianoforte once again. I look forward to hearing your mastery of the piece we discussed last night."

Elizabeth could not answer this in any way without embarrassment, so she merely nodded in acknowledgement. The gentlemen then took their leave, and shortly afterwards they saw Darcy's carriage pass by on its way out of the park.

With her nephews gone, Lady Catherine felt the sudden and immediate need for the comfort offered by a visit from the group at the parsonage, and accordingly she sent her carriage for them at tea time. "The young gentlemen were excessively disappointed to have to leave," she said, "but so they always are. The dear colonel rallied his spirits tolerably till just at last; but Darcy seemed to feel it most acutely, more I think, than last year. Their attachment to Rosings certainly increases every year."

"How could it be otherwise?" Mr. Collins answered her. "Who would not be sorry to leave Rosings, when once they have seen it, and how could anyone ever bear to a place graced with such fine personages?"

Her ladyship ignored him. "Miss Bennet, I understand you will be leaving shortly as well, but I would have you extend your stay here in Kent. You must write to your mother and beg that you will stay a little longer. I had quite counted on your being here another fortnight, which would make a complete two months. Your presence here does not make up for my nephew's absence, but it is better than having no diversion at all."

"Your ladyship is all kindness, but as my father wrote last week to hurry my return, I believe we must abide by our original plan, " Elizabeth replied.

"But if you stay another four weeks complete, it will be in my power to take you to London myself, in the barouche-box, for I am traveling there myself, and _that_ is an honor you cannot decline."

"I regret to miss out on such an honor, but believe that I must follow my parent's wishes in this regard."

Lady Catherine looked resigned. "Well, I suppose you must then, but it is all very inconvenient, and very vexing, the way young people must go traipsing about these days. In my day we stayed sensibly at home, where we belonged, and did not travel about as freely as is common nowadays. Have you decided what time of day you will leave? I always say, that leaving at ten in the morning is the ideal time if one can arrange it, for it is late enough in the morning that the chill of the air is gone, but not so late that the heat of the sun has become oppressive. You may count on it, there is no better time of day to start a journey."

Elizabeth noticed that Mr. Collins had withdrawn a notebook in which he was now frantically writing, and she looked at Charlotte questioningly.

"It is a new habit, " Charlotte leaned close and whispered. "He writes down important things that Lady Catherine says, in order to study them later at his leisure."

Elizabeth focused just enough of her mind on the conversation around her as to be able to contribute a remark now and then, but in reality her thoughts were preoccupied with Mr. Darcy and his surprising declarations and actions of the past few days. His sudden business in town felt like an excuse to her, an excuse to leave Rosings as quickly as possible, and she could not but wonder if it were connected with her in any way. Had he understood her question about Jane? If so, did it alter his sentiments towards her? His countenance when he visited to take his leave had given nothing away, but his parting words to her were an unmistakable message that all was not over between them. She would have no choice now but to wait to see when or if their paths crossed again, and she was not certain if she anticipated or dreaded meeting with him again.

Elizabeth's attention was caught as Lady Catherine continued speaking. "When my niece Georgiana went to Ramsgate last summer, I made a point of her having two men-servants go with her. Miss Darcy, the daughter of Mr. Darcy, of Pemberley, and Lady Anne, could not have appeared with propriety in a different manner."

"Certainly not," thought Elizabeth, "as the future sister of Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn." She was bemused to think that by now, had she so chosen, she might have been presented to Lady Catherine as her future niece; and she could just barely imagine what her ladyship's indignation would have been to such a perceived insult. She reflected that she had seen an unexpectedly humble side of Darcy several days ago, when he apologized to her, and that the previous evening she had seen a new, humorous part of his personality. Surely, he must also have much courage to even think of facing down his formidable relative, and she reluctantly added this trait to his list of attributes.

With many sincere regrets, Elizabeth said good bye to Charlotte and to Kent on Saturday morning, promising to write frequently and to visit again when she could. A short, uneventful journey put her on her uncle's doorstep in London, where she was met by Jane, her uncle and aunt Gardiner, and a crowd of little Gardiners, all gathered together and eager to welcome her. It is a fine thing to be enveloped by one's family, where that family gives nothing but joy, and Elizabeth gloried in the feeling and looked forward to its continuance for several days, before she and Jane would continue on to Longbourn.

The house in Cheapside was a stark contrast to the parsonage in Kent. The presence of so many children added variation to the day, and although there was much commotion and less time for quiet reflection, Elizabeth found she could tolerate the change very well after the constant stillness of Charlotte's house. Her aunt and uncle were truly fond of each other. Her aunt employed no secret schemes to keep her uncle out of the house and out of mind as much as possible, nor did her uncle show anything but respect for his wife's behaviors and statements. While they made no overt displays of affection, their contentment in each other's presence was reflected in the orderly house and joyful, yet well-behaved offspring. Elizabeth found that, had she the choice between the crowded house in Cheapside and the more spacious yet lonely accommodations of the parsonage, she could have no regrets in choosing the former over the latter, and she congratulated herself that her answer to Darcy's proposal had been the best possible decision for her.

The thought did cross her mind, that perhaps, if Darcy had understood her hint about Jane, he would bring Bingley with him to call on them both at their uncle's house. But she could not imagine Darcy lowering himself to make a visit to Cheapside, if he even knew the direction, and thus she was not disappointed when neither man made an appearance. Although he had seemed to really desire to continue their acquaintance, it was possible that his affection would not stand the test of a rejected proposal. If so, she would not regret it.

Their handful of days at their uncle's home were taken up with shopping, outings to the park, calling on friends of Mrs. Gardiner, and a theater show in the evening. Elizabeth had little time to evaluate her sister's spirits, but she seemed tranquil enough. A quickly whispered conversation with Mrs. Gardiner told her that Jane was still sometimes given to fits of despondency, but that she exerted herself well in those moments and was demonstrating improved spirits over time. Elizabeth believed it was good for Jane to be a part of a bustling household, with many varied activities to keep her occupied, and away from the prying eyes of Meryton. Jane had been away from Hartford for three months. By the time she would arrive home, other gossip would have come to the fore and Jane would no longer be so subject to the prying eyes and wagging tongues of their friends and neighbors.

The days of their visit passed swiftly, and then it was the night before they were to leave for Longbourn. Their bags were mostly packed, the carriage engaged, and all necessary preparations for their departure had already been made. All that remained was this final meal and to say their farewells in the morning. They would arrive at Longbourn in the early afternoon of the following day. It was therefore surprising, as they left the supper table, to receive a messenger directly from Longbourn, with an urgent message from Mrs. Bennet, addressed to Jane. Their mother was not a great writer and Elizabeth could not imagine what circumstance would make her put pen to paper when she would see Jane so quickly the very next day. Curious, she read over her sister's shoulder as Jane read the short note out loud.

"My Dearest Jane,

Make haste and come back to Longbourn the moment you receive this letter, for he is come! He is come at last! Mr. Bingley is returning! The housekeeper at Netherfield has received orders to prepare for the arrival of her master, and she was going to the butcher's on purpose to order in some meat for his arrival in the next day or two! Mrs. Nicholls saw her there and came to tell me herself that it is certainly true! Oh! My dear Jane! You must return to Longbourn the very instant you receive this letter. Do not wait to pack your things for your uncle may send them after you, and you need not wait for Lizzy either unless she is ready to come with you. Only make haste to return as quickly as ever you can! I must stop this letter for my nerves are all a-flutter and I know not what to write. I must order in a fresh haunch of venison to have for his first dinner here!"

Such was Mrs. Bennet's haste that she neglected to sign the note, but the handwriting and especially the style could not be easily mistaken for anyone else. Mr. Bennet had added his own note to the end of his wife's.

"Jane,

You need not haste home in the exact moment that you receive this. I daresay a delay of ten seconds or so will make no difference to Mr. Bingley. Return tomorrow as planned, and you may decide on the way how best to redecorate at Netherfield, once it is yours. Please warn the carriage driver to avoid all the other carriages who will be transporting other young ladies to Hartfordshire post-haste.

Your affectionate father, etc., etc."

Elizabeth laughed freely at the absurdities in both notes and her aunt and uncle were also highly amused, but Jane's face was a study in embarrassment and anxiety. "Oh, my dear mama! She means well, but his return may mean nothing to me. He lets Netherfield; why should he not come back to it when he wishes? Perhaps he is coming back in order to hunt. I doubt that he has thought about me at all. I do wish she would not draw such attention to it."

"My dear sister, I hope that he is indeed coming back to hunt! But perhaps he has a different quarry in mind than what you are thinking."

"Lizzy, you must not tease me so! I do not wish to return home and be subject to such speculation. I can see how it will be. Mr. Bingley will be kind and polite, I shall be kind and polite in return, and we shall remain as friends. I would rather not have an audience for every possible interaction between us. "

"Yes, you shall be kind and polite, and he shall be kind and polite, and we shall all be kind and polite together, and get along quite famously. But I do believe, sister, that matters will soon start up right where they left off last fall."

"You cannot be certain of that. My feelings are unchanged, but his may not be, if indeed he had any to start with. He may have met someone else who captured his interest, or he may have decided that we should not suit. I shall not read anything into his return beyond the renewing of a very pleasant acquaintance."

"Oh, very pleasant indeed!" Despite her words of denial, Jane's face had lit up, a smile had appeared, and hope gave her face a new luster. Elizabeth was on the verge of commenting that only a very pleasant acquaintance could cause her to smile so brightly, but Mrs. Gardiner, sensing Elizabeth's mischief, cut her off with a shake of her head.

"Jane, your cheerful, patient attitude will be your strength when you see Mr. Bingley again. You are entirely correct in saying that he may have another purpose in returning to Netherfield, besides seeing you. If he truly felt affection for you in the fall, it will have stood the test of a short time of separation, and he will make his feelings known when you see each other again. If he does not begin to demonstrate such interest, you may still value him as a friendly acquaintance. Either way, people will talk about you, but they will talk less, and will give up the topic sooner, when they see that you are just as free and easy with him as with any one else you know. Try not to be disturbed by their gossip, for it will be short lived if they see nothing new to gossip about."

"Thank you, aunt, I shall remember." Jane smiled at her aunt, then hurried upstairs to see to the children before they went to bed, and Elizabeth looked at her aunt.

"Seriously, Aunt Gardiner, I shall be very surprised if Bingley is not as much in love with her as ever, as soon as he sees her. I hope he proposes to her before we take our trip to the Lakes, for I should hate to miss an opportunity to tell her, 'I told you so.' "

"I hope you are correct, my dear."

Elizabeth could hardly wait for the carriage to start the next morning, for in the busy Gardiner household there had been no opportunity for the privacy she desired in order to tell her sister of Mr. Darcy's proposal. But now, inside the closed carriage,she divulged to Jane every detail of Mr. Darcy's speech to her that she could recall, and her own answer and subsequent exchange with him in the park, including his desire to court her. But she had resolved to suppress every particular in which her sister was concerned, and so she gave only a brief recital of their conversation at Rosings, giving Jane to understand that she had given Darcy very little hope of ever changing her mind. For herself, she said, she did not care if she never heard from him again.

Jane's astonishment was considerable, but soon overcome by the sisterly affection which made his attachment to Elizabeth seem only just and right. Soon she expressed regret that Mr. Darcy had made his proposal in a manner so unlikely to recommend his suit, and she was grieved for the unhappiness which her sister's refusal must have given him.

"He was wrong, " said Jane, "to be so sure of himself, to be so confident of your response. But I am glad that he was able to acknowledge what he said about you at the assembly, and to make a suitable apology. Perhaps this will help him in the future, to learn to guard his words more carefully and to know how to show his admiration to a suitable lady before proposing, instead of listing all his objections. Perhaps, in time, he might even try to renew his proposals to you. Would you accept him then, if he were to make you an offer in a manner more befitting a gentleman?"

"First I must be able to recognize such a proposal," Elizabeth answered. "So far I have been the recipient of two offers of marriage, both of them offers made in such an exceedingly bad way as to forever blot out whatever I thought a proposal should actually sound like. I almost wish to have many more offers, in order to have more stories with which to entertain others. But I suppose, if Mr. Darcy can ever make an offer as charmingly as Mr. Collins, I might have to seriously entertain his for a minute or so."

Jane smiled, but Elizabeth readily saw that her sister's mind was too preoccupied with the sudden change in the neighborhood of Longbourn to dwell for long on the perplexing Mr. Darcy.

At noon they arrived at the inn in Meryton, and pulling up outside, through the coach window they could see Lydia and Kitty's heads outside the window of the second floor, calling exuberant greetings and waving their handkerchiefs in the air. "I am so glad you came, " Lydia called out to them from afar, "for I should have died of boredom if we had to wait another minute! We have so much news to tell you! But first let us eat! We have ordered and arranged a meal here for you, but you will have to give us the money for it, for we have already spent all ours!"

After disembarking and making their way upstairs, the two younger girls proudly displayed a salad they had dressed themselves, saying, "Is this not nice? Is this not perfect in every way?" The two girls had been busy, for besides arranging the refreshments, they had spent no little time in the shops of Meryton. Lydia displayed the hat she had bought with her money, saying, "Although it is very ugly, I did not buy it for its looks, for it has none. I have been using it to collect the names of the most handsome officers stationed in Meryton! Look, I have a piece of paper and a pen! Do write down who you think is the handsomest officer in the regiment and drop it in the hat, and then we will see who gets the most votes and invite him to our party!"

"Shush, Lydia, that is not proper," Jane began, but Lydia answered, "Oh! You need not write a name, Jane, for we know whom you find most handsome, and he is no officer!"

Lydia, clearly, had not changed in the time that Jane and Elizabeth had been away. Throughout lunch her conversation dwelt on the officers she had seen, where she had seen them, with whom she had spoken, and what they were wearing. Although she professed great curiosity about her sister's journeys, she had yet to ask either one a single question about them.

"And of course you know that Mr. Bingley is coming back, " Lydia stated loudly as they sat at the table. "Mama was in such a state when she heard, you cannot even imagine! I know she sent you an express last night to tell you about him."

Jane and Elizabeth exchanged glances, and the maid was told she need not stay. Lydia waited until she had left and then said, "Well there is no need for secrecy! Everyone in Meryton is talking about him. I really grew quite tired to hear mama exclaim over her poor nerves again and again."

"If I had such poor nerves, I would never complain about them so, but all I get are headaches, and they are worse, " said Kitty piteously, but nobody paid her any attention.

"Mrs. Forster says Bingley only came back because he could not get a wife anywhere else, and he has decided that Jane will do very well after all," said Lydia in eager tones, "but Aunt Phillips says that his going away was meant all along, that he never meant to take up a settled state anywhere outside of town. "

"Are Miss Bingley and the Hursts not with Mr. Bingley, then?" asked Elizabeth.

"The housekeeper was told she need only open one room, but others may join him later. He was to arrive today. Only think of it, Jane! If you and he both arrive back on the same day, will it not appear as though you already have an understanding? What a great joke that will be! And Elizabeth, I have news of your favorite, too!"

"My favorite? Who may that be?"

"Oh, do not act so missish with me, for we all know how you favored Wickham! You may rejoice! Wickham is safe from Mary King, for her father has sent her to Brighton to get her away from him, and now you may flirt with him again all you wish. I daresay he will call at Longbourn as soon as he hears that you have returned."

The carriage ride home was a great deal more crowded than when Jane and Elizabeth had arrived, for instead of two young ladies there were now four, and although the luggage of the elder Miss Bennets was stored in the boot, the recent purchases of the younger two were riding inside with them. Lydia had her head outside the window as much as inside, for the weather was fair, and she commented to her sisters on everyone she saw.

"Look! There is Emily Butler with Jane Parker, walking to Meryton. Emily!" she called out the window. "Come to Longbourn tomorrow and I will give you back the kerchief I borrowed, only I haven't had it washed yet so you mustn't mind doing it yourself!"

"I do not have her kerchief at all," Lydia said to her sisters as the carriage passed the two young ladies, "but I want to ask her all about her brother who is about to take a commission. He will be leaving for -shire in a fortnight. And there is Mr. Smithson and his daughter. Is she not monstrously ugly? They must be going into the butcher's shop. She was hoping for an offer from Mr. Terrance, but nobody would offer for a spindly thing like that, and besides, she is five and twenty years old. I should die of shame if I had not found a husband by five and twenty!"

"You are crushing the box I bought for my new ribbons!" Kitty complained. "Move your knee off my lap!"

"Nobody cares about your ribbons, Kitty, there's Mr. Denny!" was the sisterly reply. "Denny! Come call on us at Longbourn, for my sisters are home and there will be plenty of fun!"

The whole party disembarked at last at Longbourn, with many warm greetings from their remaining family members. Mrs. Bennet said repeatedly that Jane was more beautiful than ever, and that now that Mr. Bingley was returned, her beauty would certainly not be wasted, and Mr. Bennet told Elizabeth gravely, more than once, "I am glad you are come back, Elizabeth. Your mother's nerves have gone from being my long time friends to my most intimate acquaintances." Mary looked up from the Bible she was reading long enough to comment gravely, "In the book of Job we are told that the Evil One went to and fro on the earth, and walked up and down in it, and therefore I am content to stay at home. But I do not know that _all _travel is necessarily evil."

Mrs. Bennett now raised a topic which her husband wished had been forgotten long ago. "As soon as we hear that he is settled, Mr. Bennet, you must go and call on Mr. Bingley."

"Why? Why should I do such a thing?"

"Because it is the custom, Mr. Bennet! "

"'Tis a custom I despise," he answered, "and it will all come to nought. Last year you promised that if I called on him, he would marry one of our girls, and yet nothing of the sort happened. So why should I bother to do it again? It seems a fool's errand to me. Call on him yourself, if you are so inclined."

"Oh, Mr. Bennet! You know I could not do that! All I know is, it would be abominably rude not to call on him, since you have already made his acquaintance, and I do not wish for anyone to accuse our family of poor manners."

"You may be certain that nobody will accuse our family of having poor manners within your hearing, my dear."

Lydia saw an opportunity to advance her latest favorite scheme. "And it would be very poor manners for me to turn down Mrs. Forster, would it not, mama? For she invited me to Brighton as her special friend, and I the youngest of us all!"

While Lydia continued to plead with her mother, who needed no convincing, and Mrs. Bennet implored Mr. Bennet, the elder Miss Bennets asked Kitty what Lydia was talking about.

"Lydia has become great friends with Mrs. Forster, whose husband is the commander of the regiment, and she has asked Lydia to come visit her in Brighton when they all remove there in a few weeks! It seems very hard that she should not ask me, for I am older by a whole year!" Kitty told them. Lydia had relayed the invitation to her parents, feeling that such a compliment to herself would have to be answered in the positive. Mrs. Bennet then promoted the scheme to her husband. Lydia would be well supervised, and she would have all the company and activities so naturally desired by one of her . Bennet had so far steadfastly refused to give an answer, either positive or negative, which fact alone was enough to make Lydia redouble her efforts towards his approval. However, even Lydia and red coats could not long occupy Mrs. Bennet's mind, now that she had Mr. Bingley to think about again.

Despite his careless speeches, Mr. Bennet had secretly planned to call upon Mr. Bingley so soon as he had heard for sure that he had arrived. Sunday came and went with no such news, and Mr. Bennet had decided that perhaps he might try to find out more information on Monday, when to their great surprise Mr. Bingley himself called upon the family at Longbourn on Monday morning.

Mr. Bennet was in his study and the ladies were in the drawing room when they heard his horse ride up to the house. They had not long to speculate on their visitor's identity, for a few moments later they heard his quick step in the entry way and then Hill was announcing him into the room. All the ladies stood and curtsied, and Mr. Bennet came out of his study in order to greet him properly. Both men then sat down, and the conversation was chiefly carried on between the two of them, with Mrs. Bennet making her own contributions.

Jane had curtsied and smiled with the rest of them, and then sat down to her mending with unusual attentiveness. Elizabeth was proud to note that her sister's manner was free of any resentment or ire, and equally free from any special attentions or favor. From their manner of greeting, Jane may have simply renewed an old, casual acquaintance. Only her mending gave anything away, as Elizabeth noted several tangled threads were stitched over repeatedly rather than removed and repaired.

Bingley's conversation was with Mr. Bennet, but his eyes were all for Jane as he politely discussed his travels, the state of the roads, the weather, and the condition of his estate. Although his tone was light and social, his hands twisted hard on his walking stick and his voice was occasionally tense. He inquired as to Mr. Bennet's health and the health of all his relatives, but in truth there was only one relative that really caught his attention.

When Mr. Bingley rose to leave, Mr. Bennet extended him an invitation to hunt the next day, which Bingley gratefully accepted. "And perhaps, " Mr. Bennet continued, "you will then feel free to join our little supper party here afterwards. We have a small group of officers gathering here before they are whisked off to other parts of the world." This invitation was agreed to with great eagerness, and he then left.

Elizabeth could not help but wonder about Mr. Bingley's sudden desire for the company of the Bennet family. Last fall he had been charmingly attentive to Jane, nearly inseparable from her whenever they met, yet had disappeared from all their lives most abruptly. Nobody in the neighborhood had heard a word of him all winter. Then Elizabeth had heard from Colonel Fitzwilliam of the role Darcy had played in separating Bingley from her sister, and she had hinted her disapproval to Darcy. Darcy had then suddenly traveled to London, where Bingley probably still was, and now Bingley appeared on the Bennet front steps. Had Darcy spoken to Bingley? If so, what had he said? Or perhaps Bingley had simply returned of his own accord, and he might leave just as abruptly as he had returned. If Darcy had spoken to Bingley, she thought it more likely that Darcy would have accompanied his friend back to Hartfordshire. Only time would answer her curiosity, or she might have to resort to tricks and stratagems.

Of more immediate import was Mr. Wickham, who would be included in the number of officers coming for dinner tomorrow. Elizabeth had kept the promise she made to her aunt before traveling to Kent; she did not believe that her heart had yet been touched by him. Though she had found him to be the most amiable gentleman of her acquaintance, she was aware that even amiable gentlemen must have a fortune to live off of, and she did not possess that attraction. Undoubtedly he had formed an attachment to her, but his attachment to Miss King had been more pronounced, in keeping with _her _fortune. Still, she looked forward to an easy conversation with him, renewing a pleasant friendship, and comparing their viewpoints of their common acquaintance, Mr. Darcy. Very few things bring such guilty pleasure as criticizing someone who is not present to defend themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mr. Bingley arrived in good time the following morning, but the ladies of the house did not see him at that time. He and Mr. Bennet left directly for a morning of shooting and did not return until shortly before supper. By then the officers had already arrived, and they all made a merry group as they sat at the table. Elizabeth watched eagerly as Bingley entered and looked for a seat at the table. Mrs. Bingley had, of course, forborne asking him to sit by herself, so that he might have an opportunity to be seated by Miss Bennet. Bingley entered, looked around and by chance caught Jane's eye, who happened to look around and smile at him just then, and all was decided. Bingley sat in the empty seat at her side, to the general delight of at least half the people present.

By chance or design, Elizabeth was seated next to Mr. Wickham, and they made polite talk throughout the meal. She found that he had not changed in the six weeks she had been away. His manners were as pleasing as ever, and his appearance, at least in Elizabeth's eyes, was just as handsome. He remained the very picture of her image of an ideal gentleman. Despite her resolve to remain indifferent, Elizabeth was gratified to find his attention fixed all on her.

"I am glad you are returned, Miss Bennet. The pleasure of your company was greatly missed. I can only hope that your time away from us was so well employed that you were able to put your friends in Hertfordshire completely out of your mind, and not miss us as much as we missed you."

"I had an enjoyable trip, indeed, Mr. Wickham. It was a pleasure to see Mrs. Collins again and to see her new home. I believe her present situation is as agreeable to her as anyone can rightfully expect, under the circumstances."

"And her situation—is it a pleasant one? Does she see much of the inhabitants of Rosings?"

"Lady Catherine is a most attentive neighbor," said Elizabeth, smiling. "I believe the Collinses see as much of the inhabitants of Rosings as they could wish."

"I recall many of her visits to Pemberley, when I was a boy. There was little that escaped her attention even then."

"Her attention could hardly be bestowed upon a more grateful object."

"In your journey, did you happen to travel through the village of Kympton, near Rosings?"

"I do not believe that we did."

"I only mention it because it was the living that I was to have had, if circumstances had been different. It is a pretty parsonage, well situated, and a prosperous living. It should have suited me exceedingly well."

Elizabeth felt again the rise of indignation on Wickham's behalf that she had felt before her visit to Kent. "It is painful for me to believe that so much misfortune could be visited on you by one man. I had occasion to meet with Mr. Darcy several times at Rosings, and I was surprised that his ungenerous nature was not more manifest there."

"Did you not state before, that everyone in Meryton had found him to be proud and disagreeable?"

"I did," Elizabeth answered, "but as I came to know him a little more, I found that he is not so disagreeable and proud as he seems at first, though his manners are still lacking."

"Truly!" Mr. Wickham exclaimed, with a flash of surprise on his face. "You need not worry that I will attack his character again in your presence, since he is become such a favorite." He turned his face away from her and looked steadily forward.

"You mistake me Mr. Wickham. He is not a favorite of mine, and my overall impression of him is much the same as it was in the autumn, " Elizabeth said with some confusion. "A spot or stain on a carpet may be smaller than first feared, but it is still a stain."

Elizabeth perceived that she had offended Mr. Wickham with her weak defense of Mr. Darcy, and felt dismay at the misunderstanding. She had meant no affront to him. She opened her mouth to beg his pardon, but stopped herself just in time. Why should she apologize to him for stating her honest opinion? She had given Wickham no just reason to resent her, simply by saying that Darcy was perhaps not so bad as she had first thought. She could hold to her opinions without asking permission or forgiveness, from Wickham or anyone else.

"I am glad you see the stain is still there, Miss Bennet," Wickham answered after a moment. "It is painful for me to make new friends, and then to have those friends turned against me by his hand. It has happened more times than I care to recall."

"My friendship is not so easily lost, Mr. Wickham," Elizabeth answered warmly. "My opinions are not swayed by entertaining false accusations, particularly when leveled by someone with whom I have such a passing acquaintance. Your reputation is safe with me."

"You are all goodness, Miss Bennet. I know not how he may attack my character, and I cannot defend myself against anything he says, because of my respect for his father."

Elizabeth did not answer, for a new thought had struck her for the first time. She remembered that, at almost the first meeting she had had with Wickham, he had said much the same thing, that his respect for old Mr. Darcy would prevent his exposing the son. Yet within days of Darcy leaving Netherfield, the whole neighborhood of Meryton had heard all of Wickham's complaints against him, turning the general opinion against Darcy even more than formerly. Suddenly Wickham's manners seemed less appealing. Mr. Wickham had been sorely wronged by Darcy, of that she had no doubt, but she would not allow herself to completely overlook his sudden willingness to contradict himself. She resolved to be more guarded in her interactions with Mr. Wickham, a resolve that was then tested by the renewal of Wickham's usual charm, for he seemed to regret his former outburst and to be bent on making up for it.

Darcy pondered his cousin's final words at Hunsford as he rode in the carriage from London to Netherfield. The colonel had asked him about his strategy to win Elizabeth's consent, but Darcy did not care for the term, as it hinted of trickery and deceit, and he abhorred disguises of every kind. His manner was as direct as circumstances allowed, so that there would be no misunderstanding in his communications. It was his direct manner that had dictated his manner of proposal to Elizabeth, and in telling her afterwards that he wished to court her.

But, he admitted to himself, his straightforward way had not worked for his benefit in asking for her hand. It was possible to be too honest, to share too much of one's thoughts in the name of candor when courtesy should also be brought to the fore. Recalling his expressions during his proposal, he began to regret how much he had dwelt on the inferiority of her connections and her family's lack of income. He was able to admit to himself, that had he been in her shoes, he would have been offended. In the days since last seeing Elizabeth, he had realized that he owed her an apology for making a proposal that might have sounded more like an insult, and he vowed that he would beg her forgiveness at his earliest opportunity.

But first he must see her and gain a private audience. For that reason he was now returning to Meryton, to stay at Netherfield while he tried to win Elizabeth's consent.

He had done his best already to undo her ill opinion, by hurrying back to London as soon as he could and speaking to Bingley about Jane. Bingley had been astonished, then delighted, when Darcy told him that he believed he had been wrong about Miss Bennet.

"I have reason to believe," he told his friend, "that Jane Bennet was perhaps not as indifferent to you as I previously thought."

Bingley had stared at him, doubt written across his features. "You told me she was not attached to me, that I should be entering a loveless marriage if I were to take her as my wife!"

"Yes, I did, and I acknowledge my error. I had no business trying to ascertain her feelings for you, and I erred in discouraging you from pursuing her. Your happiness lies in your hands, not in mine."

"Darcy, with whom did you speak? How did you come to hear that she cares for me?"

"I did not hear any such thing. It is merely my own conclusion, after reflecting more on the events of this past winter, that I may have been mistaken in believing her indifferent to you. Her mother may be ambitious, but none of us should be judged by our relatives. Each person deserves to stand or fall on their own merits."

Bingley, ever trusting, did not press his friend for more details. "I should not have listened to you," he stated flatly. "I should have followed my own inclination, and stayed in Meryton for the winter. What if she has another suitor by now?"

Darcy could not give his friend any guidance on that point. On his own, Bingley decided to return to Hertfordshire at once, so that he could see Jane again and determine her feelings for him once and for all. He also, wisely, decided to leave his meddling sisters at home with Mr. Hurst, for he had discovered the role they played in separating him from Jane. The long-suffering Bingley had had enough, for once, and had no patience for their protests. Darcy only hoped that Bingley's first meeting with Jane had gone well, or he himself might be forced to seek lodgings elsewhere. Although Bingley was as generous a soul as ever lived, Darcy feared his reaction if he had lost all of hope of winning Miss Bennet.

The Darcy carriage pulled to a stop outside Netherfield. Darcy stepped out of the door as his footman held it open, looking about for Bingley, but was disappointed to see only Bingley's butler, Mr. Hawkins, waiting on the top step. Hawkins welcomed him courteously and Darcy inquired as to Bingley's whereabouts.

"I daresay you will see him for dinner, sir. He is riding the estate with his steward at the moment, but we are expecting a large party this evening."

Darcy wondered who might be in the group. "A large party? For how many is Cook preparing?"

"The Bennets are the primary family invited, sir, but also the Phillipses and Lucases, Reverend Snow, and a few others from the neighborhood. It will be a farewell dinner for the officers, as they are decamping from Meryton tomorrow."

"I can only hope that Bingley will not begrudge feeding one more person, then."

"I am certain he will not. He left Mrs. Dawson with instructions to prepare the rose suite for you, sir, in case you chose to join him here."

Darcy nodded with satisfaction, judging from this information that Bingley must have restored his relationship with Jane. "I thank you. Please have my trunks brought to my room, and if it is not too much trouble, I should like water to wash with as well." The ride from London was not a great distance, but he still wanted to look his best when he saw Elizabeth that evening. He realized that Wickham might well be in attendance, and although he had no desire to be anywhere in Wickham's company, he found that he would willingly endure far worse if such was the price for seeing Elizabeth again.

Bingley had been a regular caller at the Bennet household in the week since his first visit. The day after that event, he had taken the opportunity to call upon Mr. Bennet in the afternoon to ask his advice on plantings in his fields. It was, after all, his first spring season as the owner of a landed estate, and he said he found himself sorely in need of direction. The two men rode out briefly together and then returned to Longbourn, at which point Mr. Bennet conveniently disappeared into his study, leaving Bingley to attach himself to Jane. From that day forward there was no pretense of his calling upon Mr. Bennet. Bingley would arrive at some point in the late morning or early afternoon and the rest of the day would be spent largely in his company, probably, Elizabeth thought, to the great detriment of his fields. Jane said nothing more of her indifference to Elizabeth, and Elizabeth said little to Jane except to comment once that she must suddenly have become a great expert at farming. Unless outside events intervened, Elizabeth thought their courtship would quickly reach its conclusion.

Elizabeth herself had little time to dwell on Jane and Bingley, for she also had a regular caller in the form of Mr. Wickham. Though he was not in as constant attendance as Bingley, he had gone out of his way several times to further their acquaintance. On one sunny afternoon he and Elizabeth had accompanied Bingley and Jane on a leisurely walk to Oakham Mount, and another evening found Wickham and Elizabeth singing a duet while Mary played on the pianoforte. She quickly found that his easy nature and amiability would have made it easy for Wickham to be as much a favorite of hers as ever, had she not briefly glimpsed a different side to his personality. She wondered if that had been a brief, uncharacteristic moment of anger, or if he might be more ill tempered than she had previously considered.

She did find some little time to consider Darcy and his proposal to her. She was willing to give him credit for having restored Bingley to Jane, for she thought it most likely that he had spoken to his friend, to inspire Bingley to return so quickly to Netherfield. But in the ten days since returning from Kent, she had heard no more of him. Surely, if he had spoken to Bingley out of concern for her feelings, he would have returned to Netherfield with his friend in order to pursue his suit. But perhaps he had had time to reconsider his choice, in which case she would see him no more. She was surprised to feel some disappointment that he might give her up so easily, but she would not let him touch her heart any more than she would allow Wickham to do so.

These thoughts and more occupied her mind as the Bennet carriages made their way to Netherfield for the supper party planned by Bingley. With Lydia in high spirits and Mrs. Bennet in raptures of joy over her plans for Jane, their arrival was immediately apparent to Bingley, who came out to meet them on the front steps. He smiled broadly as he offered his arm to Jane to escort her inside. Mrs. Bennet trailed behind, exclaiming over the furnishings and decorations.

Elizabeth looked around inside the Netherfield hall, wanting to see if Wickham had arrived yet, but she did not see him. Instead she was confronted with the appearance of Mr. Darcy, who courteously extended his arm to walk with her inside. She could not do other than to take his arm in surprise.

"Miss Bennet, it is a pleasure to see you again," he said with warmth.

"And you as well. " Elizabeth hardly knew how to answer. Apparently Mr. Darcy had not given up on her after all. "We had not heard that you accompanied Mr. Bingley back to Hertfordshire."

"I only arrived this afternoon. I trust you found your family well? They are all in good health?"

"As you can see for yourself, sir, the best of health. "

They were silent for a moment as all the Bennets filed into the drawing room, from where they would go in to dinner. Mr. Darcy looked at her earnestly. "I trust that your oldest sister is especially well."

Elizabeth could not help glancing at her sister where she stood with Bingley, her face aglow with satisfaction. "I believe she has never been better, Mr. Darcy. A happy heart makes for splendid health."

"And you? Has your health been splendid as well, at seeing your sister's changed circumstances?"

"That remains to be seen, Mr. Darcy. Since returning from town I have felt quite hale, and I can only hope to continue so." She turned away from him and moved across the room to greet her Aunt Phillips. Darcy observed her gravely but did not follow her.

Several minutes later, Lydia's high voice was heard giggling over the noise of the general conversation. "Look! Here come the officers! There are Denny, and Forster, and even Wickham! Come, Kitty, we must go outside to greet them! Lizzy, will you not come with us to meet your favorite?"

"I do not see why you need me to come with you. Mr. Forster is married, Denny looks only at you, and Wickham will only speak to Lizzy!" Kitty answered, but Lydia was already out the door.

Elizabeth flushed with embarrassment and looked at Darcy to see how he bore the news of the new arrivals. His face was stern as he looked from her to the door, and Elizabeth thought she saw his color rising. He looked at Bingley and opened his mouth as if to speak, but Bingley had eyes for no one but Jane, and it appeared that he was not aware of the arrival of the officers until they made their entrance.

Mrs. Bennet made up for her hosts's distracted state. "How good to see you, Colonel Forster and Mr. Denny! Mr. Wickham, we are so happy to see you as well! I might have known Mr. Bingley would see to the happiness of my girls by inviting us for this occasion, for as you know, they love nothing better than a man in regimentals!"

The colonel bowed. "The pleasure is all ours, madam. Bingley invited me and asked me to choose a half dozen or so of my officers with which to complete his number at the table, since there would not be room enough for all of them. I brought only the finest."

"I'm sure you did, and your choices will do you credit, for they are already well known in our house. Denny is a great favorite with my two youngest, and Wickham has called on my Lizzy already three times this week! Such pleasant young men as they are. I do believe, had he any money, Wickham might even make an offer for her!"

"Mama!" Jane, jolted from her tete-a-tete with Bingley by this statement, attempted to stop the flow of words.

"I am jesting, of course, for Wickham cannot have serious intentions towards anyone, with such reverses of fortune as he has had!" She said this with a pointed look in Mr. Darcy's direction.

Elizabeth resolved to draw no limits in the future to her family's capacity to expose themselves. "Mr. Bingley just had new wallpaper and carpets installed in the parlor, mama. Shall you not like to see them?"

"Indeed I would! Come, Kitty and Lydia, we shall go see these improvements for ourselves. Mr. Bingley! I should dearly love to see how you are updating your rooms!"

Bingley happily led the way to the parlor, with all but Elizabeth, Wickham, and Darcy following behind. Wickham, who had not yet noticed Darcy, advanced into the room and came directly to Elizabeth, taking her hand in his and kissing it lightheartedly. "Miss Bennet! It is a great pleasure to see you here again this evening! It seems far too long since we took our turn in the gardens yesterday afternoon!"

"Six and thirty hours, if one is to be precise, but of what use is such precision?"

"We have so few hours left here in Meryton, that I am counting them all. I must be sure to make good use of what hours remain. After we leave tomorrow, I do not know when or if we shall ever return to this county."

"And when friends are on the eve of a separation, they like to spend the remaining time they have together. We have been good friends, have we not?" She stole a quick look at Darcy to see him standing stiffly at attention, his whole manner one of disapproval as he stared at Wickham.

"There are also those people whose friendship is a thing of the past," Mr. Darcy interjected in a stern voice, speaking for the first time in some minutes. "All good things must come to an end, after all."

Wickham absolutely started upon hearing Darcy's voice, and wheeled around quickly to face him. After a moment he said, "I beg your pardon, Darcy, your presence surprises me. I had not anticipated seeing you here tonight." He inclined his head, adding, "It is good to see an old friend. When you did not return with Bingley, I thought you had decided to stay in town."

"I had business matters to attend to which delayed my immediate return, some of it with gentlemen you know. I am happy to tell you that Mr. Brown and Mr. Lawdley were in the best of health when I saw them last." Despite the courteous words, Elizabeth sensed a powerful undercurrent of tension between the two men. Wickham hardly knew where to look, and his confident, easy manner had given way to an uneasy air. Darcy's face was immobile and his eyes were locked on Wickham as he spoke tersely. He then turned his back on Wickham and stood rigidly still, looking out a window into the evening sky, seeming to pay him no further attention.

Lydia and Kitty, already bored with the great rooms of Netherfield, then returned to the drawing room in search of Wickham. "La! I don't give a fig about expensive furniture and rooms, do you, Wickham? I am happy with just a new gown every day or two, and some pretty ribbons for my hair! When I am a married woman, you may be sure my husband will have enough to buy me silk every day! I would expect nothing less from my husband," Lydia declared.

"What if your husband is poor?" Kitty asked, being slightly more realistic. "You might not have any choice but to marry poorly."

"I was not born this pretty to be the wife of a poor man!" Lydia answered back, in high spirits. "Don't you agree, Wickham? Shall I be the wife of a poor man or a rich man?"

"Miss Lydia, anyone fortunate enough to marry you shall be rich in good humor and love, and shall be a very fortunate man indeed."

Elizabeth found that where Wickham's charming remarks had previously held her attention, she could now pay them no mind. She was more desirous than ever to know exactly what lay between Darcy and Wickham. Although Wickham had protested his innocence in the face of Darcy's persecution, she realized that whenever the two men came face to face, it was Wickham who flinched first, Wickham who seemed to be in the weaker position. He spoke boldly of Darcy only when out of that man's hearing, and he had deliberately avoided Darcy's proximity on at least one occasion. On the other hand, Darcy never spoke of Wickham at all. His dislike of Wickham was obvious, but he did not flaunt his feelings, but instead seemed to almost challenge Wickham whenever they met. Perhaps, Elizabeth thought, there was more than she had thought to the story of Darcy using Wickham so poorly.

When Bingley led them all into the dining room, both men looked as if they would escort her in, and looked at each other in a manner none too friendly. Elizabeth smiled politely at both in their turn, but instead of picking one over the other she entered alone, moving to her designated seat, opposite Jane, who sat next to Bingley in the middle of the table. Darcy entered the room after her and, after a nod from Bingley, took the seat to Elizabeth's left. Of all the party Wickham entered last. Almost everyone else had already moved to a chair, and the officers were rapidly filling the other seats on her side of the table, leaving only the seat on her immediate right empty. Elizabeth looked to Bingley for guidance but he was speaking with Jane again and did not observe Elizabeth's distress. There was no escape, no way of easily avoiding the awkward situation. Wickham took the only open place as gracefully as unbroken tension could allow him. Elizabeth realized that she would eat dinner exactly between the two men who seemed to hold nothing but hostility for each other. She now wished earnestly that her limited education could have included military tactics and strategies, particularly the art of a hasty retreat. She anticipated no great pleasure from the evening.

For some few minutes, conversation was hindered by the placing of bowls and cutlery, and by the general good-natured laughing coming from Colonel Forster and Denny as they teased Lydia, who was seated towards one end of the table. Sir William, seated across from Darcy, was recounting his presentation before the king to anyone who would listen, and comparing the cutlery at Netherfield to what was used at court. Mrs. Bennet was speaking loudly to her sister of Lydia's upcoming trip to Brighton, although Mr. Bennet had yet to give his permission, while Mary spoke gravely with Reverend Snow about his sermon of the week past.

Very little attempt at conversation was made at first, either by Elizabeth or the two gentlemen. Presumably they were waiting for her to make the first remark, and she was secretly wondering if there could possibly be a safe topic of discussion between two men so opposed to each other. At length she recalled that there were few subjects more universally acceptable than food, and she commented, "I believe Mr. Bingley has set a fine table tonight. My mother will certainly want to speak to our cook about imitating this ragout."

"I have never tasted finer," Wickham agreed. "What a pity, since we leave tomorrow, that I will never discover if your cook can match this."

"It is quite flavorful," Darcy concurred. "Bingley has been fortunate in his choice of staff for his home." Elizabeth inwardly allowed herself to relax slightly, glad that a pleasant conversation might yet be possible.

Darcy continued. "I believe he had some difficulties at first, finding just the right mixture of maids, gardeners, cooks, housekeeper, and all the rest. Setting up a household can be quite daunting."

"I suppose it would be," Elizabeth answered, "if one had to start with an empty house, so to speak, and populate it all oneself. It would no doubt take a great deal of time. But I imagine Mr. Bingley hired a housekeeper first and then let her do the rest."

"Bingley had slightly more trouble than that, Miss Bennet. He asked me if I could advise him in a rather tricky matter that came up."

"How is that, Mr. Darcy?" She wondered why he was bothering to pursue the subject. Surely he could have no great interest in the intricacies of running a household.

"When Bingley first came to Netherfield, there were a few members of the former household who wanted to stay on in his employ. One of the gardeners, for instance, had worked here all his life and could not imagine having to look for a new position, and one of the cooks was similarly attached to the house. Bingley was glad to have such loyal employees and kept them on."

"That seems straightforward, unless they had other demands he could not meet." Elizabeth glanced at Wickham to see him watching Darcy guardedly.

"The head groom, however, was a special case. It seems the former owner had promised him that he would always have a home at Netherfield, and the groom took that promise quite seriously. He even claimed that it had been the owner's dying wish for him to always be provided for at Netherfield. Apparently there was a great deal of affection between them."

"Mr. Bingley is a true gentleman, and would no doubt want to fulfill any obligation, even if the obligation was not properly his own. Was he unable to carry out that wish? Had he already engaged someone else for the position?"

"Bingley had not known about this request, and since the groom had already left Netherfield before Bingley took possession, he hired someone else. A week later, the groom returned, having heard that there might now be employment available. Bingley was distressed, as he takes his duties as master quite seriously. He had no wish leave anyone in a dire situation. It was then that he asked my advice."

Mr. Wickham spoke for the first time. "A true gentleman would honor the wishes of a loving master for his beloved servant, do you not agree?" Elizabeth noted, with surprise, his rising color and changed expression. She then looked back to Mr. Darcy, who was taking a rather long sip of wine before answering. A lively suspicion entered her mind.

Darcy set his glass down carefully and then wiped his lips with his napkin, seeming to deliberate over his response. "Any gentleman would, of course, do his best to follow someone's dying wishes to the letter. In this case, since the position was already gone, I advised Bingley to give the former groom a sum of money that would more than make up for his loss of income, enough so he could retire comfortably if he so desired."

"Did Bingley follow your advice, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked, looking between the two men.

"Yes. " Darcy turned his head and looked directly at Wickham. "He received three thousand pounds, for which he gave up all claim to what had been promised him."

"Three thousand pounds is a considerable sum, sir, certainly more than enough to support anyone for some time, I think." Elizabeth spoke to Darcy, but her eyes were fixed on Wickham. She willed Wickham to look back at her, to refute what Darcy was saying, but he would not meet her gaze and only looked down at his plate. She looked back at Darcy, raising one eyebrow. "I suppose he felt it was a fair settlement, in light of the security that had been promised to him?"

"No indeed, " Darcy answered, his look still dark. "I am sorry to say that the groom wasted all of his money in short order, all three thousand pounds and more, then returned to Bingley and demanded his position again. You can hardly blame Bingley for refusing. When that did not work, he attempted to steal something very valuable from the house, and was discovered at the last possible moment. He will never be welcomed to Netherfield again, no matter how much affection the old master had for him."

Elizabeth turned her gaze back to Wickham, amazement and dismay playing across her face in equal measure as she caught his eye. He smiled back at her defiantly. She did not know what to say next. With such a tumult in her mind, there seemed to be an embargo on any further conversation. Finally, feeling obligated to restore conversation, she said, "I am surprised by your interest in such mundane household matters, Mr. Darcy. Surely Miss Darcy handles such things at Pemberley?"

"At the moment we share such duties."

"You did not bring her with you on this trip," Elizabeth observed. "Does she not enjoy traveling?"

"She generally does. " Darcy looked past her again to stare at Wickham, "But at present, she has good reason to avoid Hertfordshire."

Abruptly, Wickham pushed back his chair and stood. "Begging your pardon, Miss Bennet, I believe my attention is needed elsewhere. The Colonel wants me." He made his way to Colonel Forster, spoke briefly in his ear, and then left the room without a backward glance, leaving Elizabeth with an indescribable torment of conflicting thoughts and feelings.

"I do not recall Mr. Bingley ever mentioning any problems with establishing his household, Mr. Darcy. Are you quite certain that you remember all of these events with his groom accurately?"

"My memory in this instance is impeccable, Miss Bennet. If Mr. Wickham ever returns, you may ask him yourself."

"If he returns? You do not think he will return tonight?"

"At present, he has good reason to avoid Netherfield."

"I see." Elizabeth looked away, her mind too full for any further conversation for the evening.

Darcy felt a mingled sense of pride and anxiety as the last guests departed from Netherfield. He wondered what Elizabeth had thought of the conversation over the dinner table. He, Darcy, had for the first time publicly confronted Wickham point by point about his lies. He had answered item for item, held in his anger and temper, and come out the undoubted winner of the unspoken war. Wickham's defeat left him with the deepest feelings of satisfaction and vindication. Best of all, he felt certain, from his close observation of Elizabeth, that she had understood the true meaning of the story he had related about Bingley.

But he wondered greatly at Elizabeth's reaction to him after this. He did not know her exact feelings for Wickham, if she had any tender regard for him. If their interactions at Netherfield were any indication, he must believe that there was a chance Wickham had made inroads to her affections. How painful, then, to find herself the object of his deception. It was even possible, though he thought it unlikely, that she might still find ways to explain away or deny Wickham's misdeeds. But whether she excused or condemned Wickham, her feelings towards Darcy were likely to be in turmoil, and she might indeed hold anger towards him on Wickham's behalf. He had not been able to read anything from her expressions after Wickham had left so abruptly, and her conversation from that point on had been the barest that civility allowed.

When they returned to Longbourn that evening, Elizabeth pleaded a very real headache and retired immediately, anxious for privacy to consider all that she had heard. It was impossible not to conclude that she had been badly deceived. Over and over again, she weighed the words, the looks and manners, and especially the behaviors of both men. Mentally she compared their two accounts. They coincided exactly, except that Wickham had never mentioned that he had voluntarily been paid in place of accepting the living in the church. Could Darcy have been speaking an untruth when he said it? Not likely, since Wickham had been right there, able to contest his account if he so desired. His sudden departure also appeared to be an admission of guilt. No, it must be true, and if so, what an unfavorable light it cast on her former favorite!

Wickham had not been treated shamefully, as he had represented to Elizabeth and many others. Rather, he had been treated with great kindness by both his godfather and his godfather's son. He could have been secure as a gentleman for the rest of his life, if not for his prolifigate ways. To insist on being restored to the living which he himself had discarded was shameful behavior. Worse still was to blame Darcy for his own choices, to impugn his character when out of his presence, when Darcy had apparently done nothing worse than to accede to Wickham's own wishes. "He may have been educated as a gentleman, " Elizabeth thought, "but education does not always beget gratitude or decency. It may not change the basic character of a man. Mr. Wickham has behaved not as a gentleman, but as a mercenary."

From disparaging Wickham, it was a short step to disparaging herself. Now she saw, with unclouded view, the impropriety of sharing so much personal information with a person just met, as Wickham had done with her. "I was too trusting, " she thought, "too unguarded, too willing to believe the worst of Mr. Darcy simply because he once insulted me! I found Mr. Darcy to be too proud, but I let my own pride cloud the judgment I thought I owned. I should never have listened to Wickham so unguardedly, but his attention flattered my vanity so that I never even thought to question what he said. I have been my own worst enemy."

" 'My opinions are not swayed by entertaining false accusations, particularly when leveled by someone with whom I have such a passing acquaintance, ' " she had told Wickham, not comprehending that she was guilty of the very offense she named. Her humiliation was complete, and she did not know how she was ever to face Darcy again. He might not know how much trust she had placed in Wickham, how utterly she had despised Darcy, but she knew, and the shame burned through her.

Some time later, when Jane joined her, Elizabeth was induced to open her heart and share the substance of what had taken place at dinner. Poor Jane! To think that so much evil was contained in one person, as she had not thought possible in the whole world. Again and again she tried to find some explanation that would exonerate Wickham, but even she was unable to quite excuse his behavior.

"I wonder what object he attempted to remove from the house," she pondered aloud. "It might have been only a sentimental item, of no value to the family but with great meaning to him personally. Perhaps he thought the old Mr. Darcy wanted him to have it."

"This will never do. I defy even you, Jane, to find anything good in the character of such a man as he is. You must admit, he has all the appearance of goodness but none of the substance."

"I can find good in his apparent affection for you. Surely Wickham would not have been so drawn to speak to you so if he did not sense a sympathetic listener."

Elizabeth threw up her hands. "There! You have accomplished the impossible and made a virtue out of vice! But then perhaps you have made a vice of my virtue as well, since even a sympathetic listener should never be as uncritical as I was."

"Has all this changed your opinion of Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth?"

"I must admit that it has. Mr. Darcy appears to be an honorable man now, instead of the proud, disagreeable person I thought he was. If he only knew the things I have said about him! At least I have the comfort that I have never said any of those things to his face. But please, quit trying to exonerate your very guilty sister and simply tell me how things are with Bingley. We have been so busy, I have quite neglected you this week, knowing that my deficiencies were more than made up for by a certain gentleman caller."

Jane smiled contentedly. "I am satisfied, more than satisfied with matters as they stand now. I can no longer claim to be indifferent, for he has quite captured my heart. I only wish I could see you as happy as I am when I am with him."

"Till I have your goodness, I cannot have your happiness. When am I to wish you joy, then?"

Jane turned color becomingly. "He has not spoken of marriage, but he has spoken of his affections for me, so you may wish me joy for that at least. And when he does speak, you shall be the first to know of it, dearest Lizzy. I only wish you could find such a man."

"I believe, Jane, that I shall be more than happy as an old maid, to spoil my nieces and nephews when they arrive, and to teach them to play their instruments very poorly indeed."

When they lay down to sleep, Elizabeth could hear that Jane fell asleep immediately, for hers was the rest that comes to the deeply content. Elizabeth's mind, still reeling with astonishment, kept her awake for some time. But sleep did come at last, and on the morrow she awoke with the dread certainty that she must see Darcy again today, if he accompanied Bingley on his usual call. Her anticipation was briefly set aside, however, by the unexpected arrival of her aunt and uncle.

As their carriage pulled up, the carriage door opened and the younger Gardiners poured out into the ecstatic arms of their older cousins. The Bennet family welcomed the Gardiners warmly, though surprised to see them arriving so soon. They had not been due for several weeks at least, in order to take Elizabeth on their trip to the Lakes.

"I am so glad you are come, Amelia!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed to Mrs. Gardiner, without bothering to ask why they had arrived before their time. "Such doings as we have had here! Jane is again the favorite of our dear Mr. Bingley, and we are become quite the envy of the whole neighborhood!"

"I am glad to hear it," Mrs. Gardiner replied graciously. "Jane, Elizabeth, and all my dear nieces—it is such a pleasure to be with you all again. I want to hear all about everything going on here. But first, let us get the little ones settled in with their nurse."

"Yes, yes!" cried Mrs. Bennet. "Lydia, Kitty, go get Hill and tell her that the Gardiners are here, and have her open the nursery and make tea for all of us. You older girls, help us with the children, and make sure the trunks are put in their right rooms." Mr. Bennet had already taken Mr. Gardiner in to the house, allowing the women to handle the immediate commotion of arrival.

Jane and Elizabeth, delighted to be with their aunt again, escorted the youngest Gardiners to the nursery and saw them settled in with their nurse before returning to the sitting room, anxious to hear what had brought the Gardiners to them so quickly. It turned out to be news that mostly affected Elizabeth.

"We are hoping, " Mrs. Gardiner began, "that Elizabeth would have no objection to starting out early on our trip to the Lakes. Mr. Gardiner had business which he had thought to conclude before our trip started, but it has been delayed by some weeks, and it will now be necessary to make our travels beforehand, rather than afterwards."

"It will also shorten our itinerary somewhat, I'm afraid," Mr. Gardiner added. "Due to time constraints, we will not be able to travel to travel quite as far north as we had thought, but we will still have time to take in many fine homes and parks in Derbyshire. Lizzy, I hope this does not change your desire to travel with us."

"Of course not, " Elizabeth acceded with a smile. "I will own that I am somewhat disappointed that we will not see everything we had planned, but I am sure we will still have much to see and do. I only wish we could talk Jane into coming with us, but I think that would be entirely out of the question at the moment, unless you could find room to pack her Mr. Bingley in a trunk and bring him along!"

"He is not MY Mr. Bingley, Lizzy!" Jane protested, her color changing.

"I think he might disagree with you."

"Of course he would! " Mrs. Bennet was eager to speak of Bingley again. "Would you believe, Amelia, that Mr. Bingley has called here every day this week? He has paid our Jane an excessive amount of attention and ignored all the other women in the neighborhood! And last night he had Jane sit next to him when we dined with the officers! I thought he was like to make an offer right on the spot! But perhaps there were too many people in the room."

Jane looked away while Lydia began a loud description of the various officers, helped along by Kitty, and loudly complained of their immediate departure. Under the general noise of conversation, Mrs. Gardiner addressed Elizabeth. "It is plain to see that Jane is restored her former state of happiness. I must confess, part of the reason we were so eager to come to Longbourn this month was to see this Mr. Bingley for ourselves. Is he as smitten as your mother makes him out to be?"

"He is indeed. I have advised Jane to pick out her wedding clothes, and Mama is already deciding on which warehouses she will patronize when the time comes."

"And you, Lizzy? How do you feel about losing your sister, if he does make an offer?"

"I shall not think of it as losing a sister, but as gaining a very rich brother. How can I possibly complain?"

"Shall you not wish to be settled in a home of your own?"

"I will never be as fortunate as Jane is in finding a true love match, so I shall do my best to be patient until another Mr. Collins comes along. Seriously, though, aunt, a great deal has occurred here in the last week, and when we are at liberty for a lengthy conversation, I have surprising information to relate."

"I shall be pleased to have such a conversation with you."

Within a short time after the Gardiner's arrival, Bingley and Darcy arrived for Bingley's usual appointment, and Bingley was introduced to the Gardiners. His manner was so open and free, so intelligent and willing to please, that they were instantly disposed to approve of him, even without knowing his attachment to Jane.

They were also introduced to Darcy, about whom they could not but be curious. They had heard of his pride and arrogance, yet as a friend of Bingley, they were willing to make allowances on his behalf. But they found that no allowances were needed. Darcy might not speak as freely and easily as his friend, yet when he did speak it was marked with intelligence and good breeding. He was obviously surprised to see such fashionable relatives of the Bennets, but he did not keep his distance from them. Rather, he went out of his way to sit near Mr. Gardiner and to engage him and his wife in conversation about Derbyshire, where Mrs. Gardiner had been born. Mrs. Gardiner also noticed that Darcy looked at Elizabeth a great deal, and she did not think his look was one of criticism. These facts, along with Elizabeth's desire to relate surprising information, put a new idea into her mind, and she watched Elizabeth and Darcy closely.

Mrs. Bennet labored under the delusion that all Bingley lacked in order to make his proposal was privacy, and since the house was far too crowded for such an opportunity, she suggested that the young people might like to take a walk outside. Jane, Elizabeth, and Darcy all assented and the four made their way out of the house, through the garden, and along a small trail. Elizabeth and Darcy walked ahead and soon outpaced Bingley and Jane, who showed no sign of missing the other couple's presence. When they were out of sight of the house and of the other couple, Elizabeth decided to take advantage of the privacy to speak to Darcy freely.

"Mr. Darcy, I am a selfish creature, and for the sake of relieving my own feelings, care not how much I may be disturbing yours. Your story of the head groom last night shocked me, as much for what it revealed about my character as it did that of a particular officer. Mr. Wickham made slanderous attacks on your character in the past, and to my shame I gave credit where none was due. I offer my apology and ask your forgiveness."

Darcy's face, tense until now, noticeably relaxed. "You must not blame yourself, Miss Bennet. Wickham is a practiced deceiver. He has always been an amusing story teller, and as he grew older those stories more and more featured himself as first the principal character, and then as the tragic figure in a morality tale. You are not the first person he has deceived with his sorry tale, nor will you be the last."

"You are most generous, sir, but I cannot let myself off so easily. I have prided myself on being an impartial, fair observer of human nature, but I abandoned good judgment where he was concerned."

"The fault is just as much mine. I should perhaps have let the people of Meryton know what he was when I realized he was here last autumn, but when we first met, I was too surprised to know what to do. Exposing him could possibly also expose others who have foolishly involved themselves with him, and I did not wish for any others to be hurt."

"Did you truly pay him three thousand pounds in lieu of the living?"

"I did. Three thousand pounds is a goodly amount, but still not enough to keep him in the style to which he aspired. When he wrote to ask me for more money, he assured me his circumstances were quite dire, and I had no problem believing it. I had seen enough of his behavior in school to know that no sum of money would be enough to satisfy him indefinitely. Do you recall when I told him last night that his friends Mr. Brown and Mr. Lawdley were in good health?"

"Of course."

"Those are two creditors of his, both shopkeepers with whom he has run up a considerable debt. Since he had claimed an acquaintance with me, they came to me for satisfaction. Such has been the pattern with him for the past ten years. From time to time he has also tried to ingratiate himself with wealthy heiresses, but these plots were foiled."

Elizabeth could not help but smile. "If he was hoping for such a plan with me, he chose poorly indeed! Our family has no fortune worth mentioning."

Darcy hesitated. "I fear you are correct. Wickham has kept company with many women, but he has never offered marriage to any of them that I am aware of. With no fortune to tempt him, you may have had a very narrow escape. He would think nothing of ruining your reputation."

Elizabeth colored as she realized his implication, and looked away to keep him from seeing her mortification. "Rest assured, he would not have succeeded with me."

"Of course not, but more than one woman has been ruined at his hands." Darcy looked as if he would say more, but then apparently thought better of it.

"And he tried to steal something from your house? Something of great value, I assume?"

"Of tremendous value. Had he succeeded, his revenge would have been complete indeed." Elizabeth longed to ask what the desired item was, but felt the indelicacy of doing so.

"It is fortunate for us, then, that the regiment is now leaving Meryton, " she answered instead. "If I never see a red coat again, it will be too soon, thought of course my sisters will be in deep mourning for at least a fortnight. Where do you suppose Jane and Bingley are? We have completely outpaced them. Perhaps we should go look for them, it would not do to leave them alone for too long."

"I think not." Something in Darcy's voice made Elizabeth look at him sharply. "Bingley was hoping for some time alone with your sister today, as he had a very particular topic on his mind."

Elizabeth smiled at him mischievously. "Does Mr. Bingley always communicate his plans to you so thoroughly? He has been so reticent up until now, it is a wonder he does not ask you to make proposals on his behalf."

"My friend can speak for himself, but only if he has the time and space to do so."

"Then I suggest that we give them a great deal of space, but I do hope that he will not need much time. He will make my sister very happy." She quickened her pace, forcing Darcy to adjust his long strides to keep up with hers.

A little farther on, Darcy saw a bench that had been set a little off the path, and he guided Elizabeth to it. "Perhaps we might wait here for them to catch up with us," he suggested. "Surely they will not take too long, and we can then return to the house."

Once Elizabeth was seated, the silence stretched awkwardly between them. Elizabeth saw Darcy looking at her earnestly. "Is there something else you wished to say, Mr. Darcy? We have any number of subjects open to us. We have not yet discussed the weather, so you might start there, or else we could speak of the state of the roads, or the current state of French fashions. I am honestly quite sick of discussing Wickham."

He smiled briefly, but then his look turned serious again. "I am trying to decide how to begin a much more awkward topic with you, and I find that the easiest way is simply to say what I want to say to you and get it over with. Yet I fear to raise your anger."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Could there possibly be another subject more awkward than what we have just discussed? Whatever it is, Mr. Darcy, I pray that you would just say it, without hesitation. We do not have all day. My sister and Mr. Bingley will eventually join us."

"It is of your sister and Bingley that I must speak, and make my own confession. In the autumn, when we were here previously, Mr. Bingley was ready to make your sister an offer, but I interfered. I told him that your sister did not appear to return his regard and that if he persisted in his pursuit, he would be disappointed in love. He believed me, taking my word over his own, and left your sister to return to London."

Elizabeth regarded him gravely. "You truly believed my sister to be indifferent, sir? By what authority did you feel you had the right to make that determination?" 

"I had no such authority. My only defense is that I truly hoped to protect my friend from an imprudent marriage. Your sister's manners were such that I did not see that she held Bingley in any distinction. Later on, when your sister was in town, I purposely concealed that information from him. I believed that if he knew, he would not fail to pursue your sister once more, and so I sought to keep him from what I thought would certainly be an unhappy relationship. Such deception was beneath me, and I have come to heartily regret my actions."

"And why do you confess this to me now? What can you hope to gain from telling me this?"

"Since our conversation in Kent, I have tried most earnestly to mend my faults in your eyes. From what you said I realized that your sister was not as indifferent as I had thought, and so I have done my best to repair the damage I caused. I spoke to Bingley, confessed my interference, and allowed him to continue pursuing the course he had already chosen."

"I see. " Elizabeth's brow wrinkled, but gave him no indication how she felt about this revelation.

"Miss Bennet? May I ask what you are thinking? I hope I have not given you cause to have anger against me."

"You may be at ease. I am thinking, Mr. Darcy, that one of the most noble characteristics any person can have is the capacity to see their own faults, and to make amends when possible. You appear to have this trait in abundance."

"We have each confessed a fault today. If it were in my power, I would make those things as those they had never happened."

Now Elizabeth smiled at him again. "I am also thinking that I hold quite an advantage over you. You are apparently trying to determine any possible fault that I might find in you, so that you can make it up to me somehow. Perhaps I should be more critical!"

Darcy smiled, relieved at her lighter tone. "I stand ready to assist. What else should I make up to you?"

"That will never do. I would rather not tell you what I have in mind, but make you guess it instead. If I am very fortunate, you may find more things for which to apologize than I had any idea of! And then my life will improve even more as I demand more and more tokens of your apology."

"What tokens would you require of me, Miss Bennet?"

"By and by I may admit to being unhappy that I have never seen the court of St. James, and after that I may confess a burning desire for a maharaji to appear in our parlor. But for now, you will simply have to do the best you can."

Darcy bowed. "I am at your mercy. I will make a maharaji appear in your parlor at my earliest opportunity, and then make the court appear as well." His look turned serious. "But after that, I would make one request of my own.

"You would make a demand of me, Mr. Darcy?"

"It is only fair, since we have both confessed faults."

"True. Ask what you will."

" I fondly recall a certain piece of music you played at Rosings, on my last evening there. It would give me great pleasure to hear you perform it again, if you believe you have come to understand it better."

"I have had little time to practice since returning from Kent, yet I believe that I could indeed play that piece better now than then."

Unexpectedly, Darcy sat next to her and picked up her hand from where it lay on the bench, his eyes warmly intense. "If I have improved at all in your estimation, if you have come to at least tolerate my presence more easily than in the past, I ask if you would please do me the honor of allowing me to call upon you. When you have come to know me better, I believe you will see how well we complement each other, how very well we might suit each other if we were to enter into a more long term relationship. I ask for the chance to let you see this for yourself." He held his breath, waiting anxiously for her reply.

To her own surprise, Elizabeth did not immediately pull away from him, but instead kept her hand in his. She did not know how such a man had come to care for her, but it was plain that he did, and that he was a man she could respect. She smiled. "I would be pleased to receive you, sir, at any time."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Many thanks to all for your kind reviews and remarks. I hope you enjoy this shorter chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**_

Chapter 4

The sound of steps on the path caused Darcy to stand and move hastily away from her, and a moment later Jane and Bingley joined them. Fortunately, the joy of one couple prevented them from seeing any embarrassment in the other. The looks on their faces said it all, and Jane and Elizabeth embraced warmly as Jane confessed to being the happiest creature in the world. "I am so happy, Elizabeth, I do not deserve such happiness! It is so hard to believe that this is not all a beautiful dream!"

"I cannot think it a dream, when so many of us thought for so long that it would happen," Elizabeth answered her. "Nobody in this world deserves to be any happier than you."

"I will make sure that she is as happy all her life as she has made me at this moment!" Bingley assured Elizabeth, then embraced her, claiming all the rights of a future brother.

"I am sure you will be the most delightful couple in England, and no brother could please me more," Elizabeth responded. "Both of you with such cheerful dispositions, and so willing to accept the best in all you see! I wish you much joy."

"I can add nothing to what Miss Elizabeth has said already," Darcy said, shaking his friend's hand vigorously. "It is good to see two such deserving people find each other."

"I must go see your father," Bingley said to Jane. "I shall lose no time doing so. Darcy, would you please see the ladies safely back to the house? I want to speak to Mr. Bennet right now."

Darcy nodded, and with a quick smile for Jane, Bingley left them. Jane and Elizabeth walked slowly back to the house, arm-in-arm, speaking of every joy that was to come, wanting to give Bingley plenty of time to speak his piece, while Darcy trailed a little behind. His own heart was full to bursting, elated that Elizabeth had changed her mind about him and was now willing to entertain his interest in her. He hoped that someday soon, he would stand in Bingley's position, asking Mr. Bennet for his daughter's hand.

They had not long to wait upon re-entering the house, for almost as soon as they had entered it, Bingley and Mr. Bennet came out of the study together, both looking highly satisfied, and they shook hands expressively. Seeing Jane enter, Mr. Bennet smiled broadly and said, "Congratulations, Jane. You will be a very happy woman."

"I intend to see to it that she is," Bingley answered eagerly.

"Yes, well, very few prospective grooms admit that their goal will be to make their wives miserable."

Jane instantly kissed her father and thanked him for his goodness to her. "I should like to go to my mother now, to acquaint her with the news. To know that what I have to share will cause such joy! I can scarcely contain it!"

"Certainly, go to her if you want, but do allow me time to plug my ears first. Too much happiness can deafen a man, or at least cause a raging headache. Elizabeth," he called, as Jane left the room, "do not be too eager to escape my company. I would speak with you in my study, and Mr. Darcy as well. Come in."

Greatly surprised, Elizabeth preceded Mr. Darcy into her father's study and took a seat, casting about in her mind for what might cause her father to call both of them in together when he knew nothing of what had transpired in their relationship. She suddenly wondered if he had somehow spied them as they sat together, and she anticipated with dismay all the explanations that would have to be made.

"I am certain, Elizabeth, that you know why I have called you here," her father began, looking at her severely. "You look conscious. Young ladies have great penetration in matters such as this."

"I am looking forward to your explanation," was all Elizabeth could offer.

"No, I believe I am the one looking forward to _your_ explanation. I was upstairs minutes ago, retrieving a book from my bedroom for your uncle Gardiner, when I looked out the window that overlooks the garden and saw something I had never anticipated. Can you imagine what it might have been?"

"You are forcing me to guess. Perhaps you saw the cows from Mr. Tillsey's farm knocking down the fence again."

"Elizabeth, do be serious. This is a grave matter, and I am forced to give it my undivided attention for at least two minutes, which is taxing beyond words. I must needs be direct. Are you out of your mind, to be accepting this man?"

"Papa, Mr. Darcy and I are not engaged."

Darcy spoke clearly and respectfully. "Mr. Bennet, I apologize for any misapprehension caused by my attentions to Miss Elizabeth. What you saw was completely innocent and honorable. I was asking for her permission to court her, nothing more, and I certainly have no desire to cause any discomfort on anyone's part."

"So you have not made an offer for my daughter?" Mr. Bennet asked.

Both Elizabeth and Darcy flushed and glanced away involuntarily, which did not go unnoticed. "Oh-ho! My, what an amusing day this has turned out to be! You did offer for her! But you are not engaged! Elizabeth, did you refuse this man? I do not see, Lizzy, how you could possibly be your mother's daughter. No child of Mrs. Bennet would ever turn down a legitimate offer of marriage, and you have now done so twice!"

"Papa, this is a private matter, between Mr. Darcy and me, and I beg your leave to discontinue this conversation."

As she was speaking, a loud shriek of joy escaped from the room directly overhead, and they knew that the important communication had been made. A loud, "Lord bless me! I knew how it should be! I knew you could not be so beautiful for nothing!" followed. Elizabeth could not help herself. She shrank back as if trying to disappear into the chair where she sat, not daring to meet Darcy's gaze. At this moment no promise of future happiness seemed sufficient to overcome the present circumstances.

"Mr. Bennet, you are correct, " said Mr. Darcy, when the noise had subsided temporarily, politely pretending he had heard nothing ."When Miss Elizabeth and I were in Kent I confessed my sentiments of affection to her and asked for her hand. At that time she did not see fit to accept me. I have been striving since then to improve her impressions of me. I now ask for your permission to court her as well."

Darcy's speech was interrupted by continued explosions from Mrs. Bennet. "Hill! Call for the carriage at once! I must go tell my sister Phillips and Lady Lucas this morning! Jane, you will come with me, that we may discuss your wedding clothes with Lady Lucas. She will know the best warehouses in London. Make haste, Hill, make haste!"

"When may we have a ball, Mr. Bingley?" Lydia added her voice to the general excitement. "Say that it will be as soon are you are married!"

"Why must we wait until they are married?" came Kitty's whine.

Mr. Bennet continued as though he had not heard. "I see. Yes, now I begin to comprehend very well indeed. You proposed, she turned you down, and you followed her here to Hertfordshire to continue your suit. In between those two events Mr. Bingley returned. I suppose we have you to thank for that? No, never mind, do not try to answer that question. You are right, Lizzy. Matters of the heart are a private matter, and I do not wish to intrude, but please recall that in this house, nothing involving eligible gentleman remains private for long. Only reassure me that this is your true desire, that you have no objection to being courted by Mr. Darcy, and I shall give both of you my permission." He paused, looking at her speculatively. "We know that he is a proud, unpleasant sort of man, but that would not matter if you really liked him."

"He is not proud or unpleasant!" Elizabeth cried, moved to anger by her father's poor manners. "What we heard about him from Wickham was a slanderous lie, and he has shown me the greatest humility! Indeed he has no improper pride, but a gentleman's true character. Pray do not pain me by speaking of him so!" She lifted her head as she said this, and looked at Darcy. He gave her a smile such as she had never seen before on his face, and she flushed as she realized how her words would sound. How quickly she had moved from resenting Mr. Darcy to defending him! But she would not be intimidated.

"Forgive me, Mr. Darcy, for my harsh words, " Mr. Bennet said. "I was curious to see the depth of my daughter's conviction, and that seemed the most direct route. Lizzy, I can see that you are convinced in your own mind, and that is all I ask. Congratulations."

"Papa, I say again, we are not engaged!" Mr. Bennet continue as though he had not heard.

"But I would advise you to proceed with caution. Mr. Darcy is a gentleman, and you are a gentleman's daughter. Thus far you are equal, but your styles of living are very different. Being mistress of a home like Pemberley is quite a different affair than being mistress of our own humble Longbourn. Your friends, your entertainments, your surroundings all would be quite changed. It would be well for you to understand your duties better ahead of time, should you choose to proceed to marriage with Mr. Darcy."

Without knocking, Mrs. Bennet opened the door of the study and looked in with great eagerness. "Mr. Bennet! Have you not heard? Mr. Bingley has proposed to Jane, and they are engaged to be married! I am in raptures of delight! I have such flutterings of my heart, so much shaking of my hands, that I know not how I will survive! Oh, I knew how it would be! I am excessively diverted!"

"You seem just as diverted as ever, " her spouse answered drily. "Yes, Mr. Bingley did acquaint me with his hopes for marriage. Pray tell me when the wedding will be, that I may make plans to attend."

"You silly man! Of course you will attend, you must give her away! We will be off to my sister Phillips directly, to let her know what has happened!" In her agitation, Mrs. Bennet failed to notice the presence of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, which Elizabeth had momentarily dreaded. She withdrew in order to continue her preparations for her visits, and Elizabeth sighed with relief.

"I hope you understand, " said Mr. Bennet seriously, "that once word of your courtship reaches Mrs. Bennet's ears, the present commotion will seem like nothing at all, once she overcomes her first shock. Indeed, the exclamations and noise that will then erupt will make me long for a quiet visit to Bedlam. I advise both of you to be discreet in your courtship, for my sake if not for yours. Continue to masquerade as chaperoning Jane and Bingley for as long as possible. I know it cannot not be long. Where there is expectation of one wedding, people will be eager to imagine another one in the offing, and Mrs. Bennet has an active imagination."

"Do you know if anyone else observed us outside?" Elizabeth asked, dreading the possible answer.

"I rather think that if they had, we would know by now, although we cannot be certain, " her father responded. "For your sakes, it would be much better if this courtship could take place somewhere other than Longbourn, somewhere where you will be able to have a moment's peace, away from overly eager expectations." He paused for a moment, then looked significantly at Darcy. "For instance, I understand that Derbyshire is quite a pleasant county in the spring."

Elizabeth and Darcy looked at him in confusion for a moment, but did not have a chance to respond before a knock was heard on the study door. At Mr. Bennet's call, Mrs. Gardiner entered the room and looked from Elizabeth's flushed face, to Darcy's heightened expression, to Mr. Bennet's grave look, and instantly understood that a most important conversation had been interrupted. Fortunately Mrs. Gardiner possessed neither Mrs. Bennet's hysteria nor Mr. Bennet's sarcasm. "Forgive me, I do not wish to intrude. Lizzy, I came to find you when I realized you were not with Jane or your mother, but it seems that I must have broken in upon a rather significant event. I can only imagine one reason the three people here present would be engaged in a private conversation. Is this the news you wished to share with me earlier?"

"No, aunt. We are not engaged," Elizabeth repeated somewhat wearily.

"They are not engaged," Mr. Bennet repeated, "but you see a minor miracle before you. It appears that Darcy insulted Elizabeth, Elizabeth rejected Darcy, and now, of course, they have decided that they wish to court. I do not understand it at all, but I have given my blessing since they are being so very entertaining. Mrs. Gardiner, do come in and join us. I believe you may be of some assistance in this situation, sister."

Mrs. Gardiner's expression was of utmost wonder. "I can see that this is a discussion that will take some time, and Lizzy's mother is looking for her to accompany them to Meryton." She disappeared for a moment while she spoke to Hill, giving her a message to relay to Mrs. Bennet. "Lizzy, when you see your mother again, you have a deep stain on the hem of your dress, and I am helping you deal with the damage," she said when she rejoined them. "I also asked Hill to find Mr. Gardiner and send him to us, assuming nobody objects."

"Thank you, aunt," said Elizabeth. "I doubt if my mother really sought my presence right now anyway, and she has enough on her mind that she will not miss my presence." She looked at Darcy to see what he thought of her family and all the happenings so far, but only saw an impassive look, revealing nothing of his thoughts. He might have been amused, horrified, charmed, or any other emotion under the sun. Although she was coming to understand him better and trust him more, she realized that her father was correct in pointing out how very little she still knew about the man, his family, and the circumstances of his life, which would become her life if she continued her path with Darcy.

"Please do tell me about all this, for it is clear that I am behind the times, " Mrs. Gardiner asked as she sat next to her niece. "We had no idea the wind was blowing in this direction."

Elizabeth resigned herself to having to explain the situation once again, but Mr. Darcy spoke instead. "It was never my intention to cause such disquiet to Miss Elizabeth, or to her family, by requesting the honor of courting her. I had not anticipated such an interested reaction to my request."

"Please allow me to introduce you to Mrs. Bennet sometime," Mr. Bennet responded pointedly, and Elizabeth smiled in spite of herself.

"if you wish to court my niece, Mr. Darcy, you will have to become accustomed to a lively family along with her," said Mrs. Gardiner. "I hope it will not frighten you."

He merely shook his head. "My intentions will not change, but I do wish there were a way to conduct our courtship in a way that will not subject Miss Elizabeth and myself to such unwanted attention."

"Any type of courtship will be somewhat difficult to carry out, at least in the immediate future," Mrs. Gardiner stated. "We leave for our tour of the Peaks district the day after tomorrow, as we were describing to the Bennets this morning, and Miss Elizabeth will be accompanying us. We will be gone for quite some time. Perhaps this courtship could begin upon her return."

"I was not aware of an impending journey," Darcy answered, glancing at Elizabeth, "but I am happy to wait upon your convenience. What will be the length of your tour?"

"I expect about four weeks. We were going to take a longer tour and go to the Lakes, but Mr. Gardiner's business has changed our plans, and we shall go no further north now than Derbyshire. I hope to spend time in the village where I grew up, in Lambton."

Darcy looked at her in surprise. "In Lambton?"

"Yes, are you familiar with it? I still have many friends there, and am greatly looking forward to spending time with them again."

"I know Lambton quite well, madam." And now he also began to comprehend Mr. Bennet's intentions.

Mr. Bennet loudly cleared his throat. "Mr. Darcy, I believe you mentioned that your estate, Pemberley, is within Derbyshire, is it not?"

"Indeed, it is, and not five miles from Lambton."

"And were we not just discussing how advantageous it would be to conduct your courtship as far from Longbourn as possible?"

"We were." Darcy looked at Mrs. Gardiner, hardly daring to hope that such an easy solution could present itself. Could it be so simple, and so perfectly suited to his desires? "Madam, it would be a great privilege if I could have the honor of hosting you and your family at my estate of Pemberley when you are on your tour, if you have not made other plans. You would be my most honored guests, and I am certain you would find nothing lacking in your accommodations. You could come and go as you please, to Lambton or anywhere else, and you would have the entire estate of Pemberley at your disposal."

Mrs. Gardiner glanced at Elizabeth to see how she felt about the plan, but her niece had momentarily looked away. Mrs. Gardiner took her reaction for embarrassment rather than any real dislike for the scheme, however, and being confident of her husband's agreement, she gratefully accepted the offer. No sooner had she spoken the words than her husband joined the group.

"You asked for me, my dear?" he addressed his wife, looking at the inhabitants of the room with utmost curiosity.

"Yes. It seems that Mr. Darcy has become aware of our impending journey to Derbyshire and my connections to Lambton, and he has graciously invited us to stay at Pemberley during our tour. What do you think?"

"I have no opposition, " her husband said, looking even more intrigued, "but why would you, Mr. Darcy, be so desirous of our presence at Pemberley?"

"Mr. Darcy has announced his intentions towards Elizabeth, " Mrs. Gardiner informed him.

"Towards Lizzy! Truly? A second engagement?" Mr. Gardiner asked in surprise.

"We are not engaged!" Elizabeth said emphatically, to nobody in particular.

Mr. Bennet raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

Elizabeth spent the remainder of the day trying to pretend to the outside world that nothing out of the ordinary had happened to her. The plans for Elizabeth and her aunt and uncle to travel to Derbyshire had been confirmed, but after speaking with Mrs. Bennet they were changed to include ending the trip in London in four week's time. Jane and her mother would be traveling to town at that time to purchase her wedding clothes, and so it was most natural that Elizabeth should rejoin their company at that point when her aunt and uncle returned to their home. Only Elizabeth, her aunt and uncle, and Mr. Bennet were aware that the entirety of the four weeks would be spent at Pemberley, and Elizabeth did her best to put it out of her mind lest her tongue slip and give up the information when least expected.

Her great joy in the day came from observing Jane and Bingley, the acknowledged lovers, in a state of such contentment that made even herself a little envious. They anticipated a wedding date in a matter of weeks and spent the day in happy contemplation of their future state, whenever they were not recounting the story of Bingley's proposal again and again for Mrs Bennet's benefit. Elizabeth rejoiced in her sister's happiness, but she did wish that it might come in quieter form, at least until she was able to leave with her aunt and uncle. She and Darcy spent the day in each other's company, along with Jane and Bingley, but they made every effort to avoid the notice of others and consequently spoke hardly a word to each other. Such continual avoidance led to a state of fatigue. Elizabeth escaped to her room as early as politely possible, but her distracted mind could not even finish a chapter in her book, and she was happy to leave off reading when Jane finally retired and entered their bed chamber.

"Do tell me everything that happened between you and Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth, for I could see today that something came about. Are you engaged to him? It would make Charles and me so happy if you were!"

Jane's question was such a repetition of the earlier conversation that Elizabeth could not help rolling her eyes. "No, we are not engaged. We have left that honor to you and Mr. Bingley to carry out without us. What made you think that something has happened?"

"Lizzy, you are not so sly as you like to think you are. When Charles and I came upon you on the path this morning, it was clear from your expressions that something unusual had occurred, and then you were nowhere to be seen for the rest of the morning. Did he propose again?'

"Preposterous thought, Jane! Our own conversation today was, I believe, not nearly as interesting as yours, though interesting enough. I apologized to Mr. Darcy for misjudging him earlier, and he apologized for his pride and temper. He then asked permission to call on me, and I gave it."

Jane smiled. "That is more than remarkable. I am so pleased for both of you, but if he wishes to court you he must be disappointed that you will be traveling so soon."

"Not at all. I believe he is delighted beyond words."

More inquiries from Miss Bennet resulted in Elizabeth relating the entirety of the conversation in the study, until finally Jane had all the information she wanted. "To be observed by our father in such an instant! How could you bear it, when he asked you what had happened? I am happy that you have been able to look past your earlier dislike, and so pleased that Mr. Darcy is willing to change for your sake. I have the utmost faith that all shall work out as it should. I shall miss you on your trip, though. You must be sure to write every day, and tell me everything that happens between you and Mr. Darcy."

"Perhaps nothing will happen."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"It will depend very much on exactly how large and beautiful Pemberley really is."

"Lizzy, do be serious, please. Do anything rather than marry without affection, you know you could never be another Mrs. Collins."

"I am relieved, then, that there is only one Mr. Collins. Seriously, Jane, this has all happened too quickly for my sensibilities. At this time just three days ago, I was convinced that Mr. Darcy was the last man on earth whom I should ever be prevailed upon to marry, and now I am to travel to Pemberley to be courted by the very same man! And that visit came about with absolutely no input from me, though I own it worked out remarkably easily. I will happily spend four weeks at his home and become better acquainted with him, and perhaps then I can decide whether I wish to allow anything further. And of course Mr. Darcy may think better of our relationship, when he sees me in his own home. The dream is never as attractive as the reality, and truly our stations in life are very different."

Jane shook her head. "Charles says that Mr. Darcy is as constant as the stars, and completely loyal in his affections. Whatever choice you make will be based on the state of your own feelings and not on his, for his are already engaged."

Elizabeth gave her sister a teasing look. "Very well then, if _Charles _says it, it must be true! How can I compete with such a paragon of virtue as your dear _Charles_!"

"He is my dear Charles, Lizzy, and as he asked me today to call him by his Christian name, I think it is proper to do so. He is such a kind, generous man, and he asks for so little from me."

"Jane, please, I would ask just one favor of you, dear sister."

"Anything."

"Pray do not use that word engaged in front of me until I give you leave, for it has been completely overused today!"

Jane's answering smile was a study in radiance. "To me, Lizzy, it is the most beautiful word in the world."

Darcy reflected on the events of the past several days with great contentment as his carriage bore him swiftly home to Pemberley. The possibility of a relationship with Elizabeth was, of course, first on his mind, but he also recalled his conversations with Mr. Bennet with satisfaction. After the surprise of his daughter's courtship had worn off, Mr. Bennet had made a point of conversing with him several times, careful not to let their conversation be overheard by others in the family. He was particularly interested in Darcy's history with Wickham, especially his habit of running up debt with various merchants. Darcy gave him an accurate recounting of Wickham's spending and gaming habits since the time of Wickham's entering Cambridge.

"I wish I had known about this earlier, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet had said. "If this is true, I should not be surprised to find that Wickham has left debts here in Meryton as well. A word in the right ear might have helped the shopkeepers protect themselves."

"I did speak to several of them discreetly in the autumn," Darcy responded. "I know not how my warning may have affected them, since they did not know either Wickham or me personally and did not know whom to believe. But I hope they were on their guard."

"It is well that Wickham has moved on, and the regiment with him. With any luck the merchants in Brighton will determine his true character on their own, and sooner rather than later."

"It is not just shopkeepers who are in danger when Wickham is near. He has also taken advantage of the company of women of some means, ruining their reputations when they were no longer of use to him."

"A regular Lothario, is he? Well, at least my family is safe from him. Still, you may have heard that my youngest daughter has been specifically invited to Brighton, there to continue her ceaseless chasing after anything in a red coat. If Wickham will be there, perhaps it would be better to keep Lydia away from his vicinity. I say, Darcy," and here Mr. Bennet had paused to look carefully at him, "if Wickham is such a danger to female virtue, you may have chosen to speak up against him earlier. He could have carried out his mischief with someone in this neighborhood."

"You are correct, sir. Perhaps I should have spoken, but to be honest I had no proof, and Wickham's easy manners and address win him friends wherever he goes, at least for a short time. Mine do not. And I could not expose him without naming specific women disgraced, which was of course impossible."

Mr. Bennet seemed satisfied. "I understand, Mr. Darcy. But I am glad that you have felt free to speak to me. Lydia shall be kept from his influence. I will keep her here at home, where there are ample opportunities of exercising her foolish nature, and I thank you for your warning." Darcy wondered exactly how Mr. Bennet had informed the youngest Miss Bennet of the change to her plans. He could only guess at her disappointment.

His mind continued to rehearse its plans for the next several days, the first several of which would be spent traveling to Pemberley. He had elected to leave the afternoon before the Gardiners and Elizabeth set out, wanting time to prepare his home for their arrival, and with luck and steady driving, he would arrive two days before them. He wanted to make Mrs. Reynolds, his housekeeper, aware of the importance of this particular group of guests and ensure her discretion. He wanted to personally select the rooms his guests would use and verify that they were aired and cleaned in every respect. He would walk with the groundskeepers and ensure that the greenery and walks were in their usual immaculate state. He would visit the stables and select a horse for Elizabeth himself, so that he could show her every corner of the considerable estate. He would plan a dinner assembly at his home so that Elizabeth could meet other families of the neighborhood, and for this he would need time to compile a guest list, select a date, and write the necessary invitations.

Above all, he would take every possible step to advance a friendship between Elizabeth and his sister. Georgiana, a painfully shy sixteen year old, had grown up in a fairly solitary way, having lost both parents at a tender age and consequently left to the care of her older brother and cousin. Darcy and the colonel had done their best, and they had valuable assistance in the form of Mrs. Reynolds, who had been with the family for more than twenty years, and who had become like a second mother to Georgiana. But the elderly housekeeper could not gossip and confide secrets with her, and Darcy and the colonel could not advise her as to the latest fashions, nor give her the sort of advice that she needed so badly to raise her confidence as she entered society. She had no female relatives who took a real interest in her besides Lady Catherine, and her ladyship was manifestly unacceptable. Georgiana needed someone with liveliness and good humor, poise and gentle sensitivity, someone who would be a bright, permanent presence in her life and give her everything that he and the colonel could not supply. She needed Elizabeth.

With Elizabeth's new acceptance of his suit, Darcy allowed himself to hope as he had never hoped before. He would take every opportunity to court Elizabeth properly and give her as much opportunity as possible to get to know him. The Gardiners planned to stay at Pemberley for four weeks, and he would make the most of every day. With luck he would make a good start, if nothing intervened. After that, who could say what might happen?


End file.
